LOSER
by Aesthoxis
Summary: [SEQUEL OF GLOOM] Zitao sudah melupakan nya. Lalu bagaimana kisah Yifan dengan segudang penyesalan nya yang tak berakhir itu?. BadSummary! GS!for all Uke!KRISTAO/TAORIS!AU!
1. Chapter 1

Disaran kan membaca 'Gloom' sebelum membaca ini karena ini sequel nya.(yaiyalah haha)

Typo masih bertebaran mohon dimaklumi ya /bow/

selamat membaca !

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

 _Loser, loner._

 _A coward who pretends to be tough  
A mean delinquent. In the mirror, you're  
Just a loser. A loner, a jackass covered in scars  
Dirty trash. In the mirror_

Sendu…

Itulah satu satu nya kata yang bisa mewakilkan suasana wajah nya

Keadaan berubah

Sepertinya karma sudah menemukan alamat yang tepat

Kini ia dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh sosok itu

Perasaan sakit , kecewa dan marah akan diri sendiri

Tak pernah sekalipun pergi dari diri nya.

Ia membenci dirinya sendiri

Ia merasa seperti seorang….

Pecundang

Pengecut

Ia adalah pengecut yang berpura pura berani

Ia tahu ia takut mengambil sebuah keputusan

Keputusan yang berdasarkan keegoisan dan nafsu semata

Tapi ia berpura pura berani seakan semua itu akan berhasil.

Lalu pada akhirnya?

Yang ia dapat hanya luka hati yang semakin membesar.

Dan ia pun tak tahu cara mengobatinya

Yang ia lakukan hanya lari dari kenyataan

Lari dari semuanya tanpa memperbaiki apa yang telah ia rusak.

Ia terus berlari tanpa ingin tahu

Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu

Tapi ia takut….

Takut untuk bercermin dan melihat kedalam diri nya

Ia takut untuk mengetahui fakta

Bahwa dirinya tak jauh seperti sampah

Atas apa yang ia sesali sekarang.

.

.

.

Setahun sudah semuanya berlalu dengan penyesalan yang teramat dalam. Laki laki itu . Yifan menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Mungkin pada awalnya semua itu hanya hal sepele baginya. Tapi apa? Ia tidak menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan kehilangan gadis itu. Gadis itu memang masih ada. Akan tetapi semua nya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Gadis itu…. Zitao, bahkan tidak lagi mengingat dirinya.

Lalu apa yang dapat ia perbuat? Memaksa Zitao untuk mengingat nya? Bahkan ia rasa ia tak berhak untuk melakukan itu. Karena, Zitao bukanlah miliknya lagi. Itulah fakta memilukan yang selama ini Yifan ingin singkirkan dari pikiran nya.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Meraung dan berteriak kepada siapa saja yang ada. Ia ingin melepaskan semua rasa yang membelenggu dirinya. Ia ingin melepaskan rasa sesal di dasar hati nya yang terdiam dan tak sedikitpun pergi.

Melamun dan memandang dari jauh. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya untuk setahun terakhir. Ia hanya dapat memandang Zitao dari jauh. Karena apa daya? Ia tak dapat memendung rasa sakit ketika melihat sorot mata malaikat gadis itu yang sekarang menatap nya hanya seperti sebatas rekan. Sorot mata penuh cinta yang selama ini Yifan dapatkan , telah berubah.

"Melamunkan nya lagi eoh?" sapa seseorang yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan pemuda menyedihkan itu. Yifan hanya menggeleng.

"lalu apa? Aku bahkan sudah hafal apa saja yang kau lakukan sejak kau masih bocah ingusan , Wu" balas sosok menjulang tersebut yang ikut duduk di sebelah Yifan. Kali ini kegiatan melamun nya ia lakukan di bangku taman di belakang kampusnya.

"bahkan aku hafal apa saja ritual mu saat kau mandi Tuan muda Wu—"

"hentikan Park Chanyeol , jangan membuatku malu" potong Yifan diikuti dengan kekehan nya.

"baiklah baiklah, katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di taman ini dengan udara sedingin ini" ujar sang sahabat seraya merangkul Yifan.

"mencari udara segar mungkin?"

"oh tidak Wu Yifan! Udara nya memang segar! Tapi kalau kau menggunakan baju setipis ini pada udara musim gugur, kau akan tumbang perlahan disini!"

Yifan tak membalas nada khawatir sahabatnya melainkan tertawa pelan. Sahabatnya pun menghela nafas perlahan memaklumi prilaku sahabatnya yang belakangan ini diluar normal. Iapun menarik Yifan menuju kafetaria yang lebih hangat dan memesankan sahabatnya itu secangkir coklat panas tanpa gula.

"kau tak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini padaku Chan, tapi terimakasih" Ujar Yifan ketika Chanyeol memberi nya sweater hangat yang memang selalu ia bawa di tasnya.

"aku tidak mau sahabat ku mati kedinginan tepat seminggu sebelum ulangtahun nya" ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat sarkastik. Yifan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"aku akan merayakan ulangtahun ku dirumah, hanya pesta sederhana. Eomma ingin membuatkan masakan yang sangat lezat katanya" ujar Yifan

"aku pasti datang! Tenang saja makanan eomma mu dijamin tidak ada yang tersisa di tong sampah!" dengan berbinar Chanyeol membayangkan masakan eomma Yifan yang memang sangat lezat itu.

"kau boleh mengajak baekhyun mu tentunya" tambah yifan

"woah jinja? Terimakasih! Tapi… tumben sekali kau merayakan ulangtahun di rumah. "

 _'karena biasanya aku merayakan nya dengan zitao…_ ' ujarnya dalam hati. Memikirkan itu membuat Yifan semakin sedih.

"hmmm aku hanya rindu ketika eomma memasak untuk ulang tahunku haha" bohong. Ia berbohong agar terlihat tegar.

"apa kau tidak ingin mengundang Zitao?"

DEG

Yifan pun terdiam sesaat. Ia masih takut untuk bertemu Zitao.

"entahlah….." jawabnya lirih.

"hey Wu Yifan dengarkan aku. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mu. Tapi kau tidak harus selalu lari dari kenyataan." Chanyeol memberi jeda sesaat. Yifan hanya diam dan menyimak sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau boleh gagal membuat Zitao bahagia dimasa lalu. Kau gagal memiliki nya walaupun kau sebenarnya memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya"

Kalimat itu cukup mengetuk hati Yifan hingga pemuda itu tetap terhanyut dalam diam.

"Tapi itu bukan berati kau menyerah dengan masa depan nya. Kalau kau gagal dengan masa lalu, cobalah meraihnya di masa depan. Kau tidak bisa hanya berdiam disini pura pura tak peduli" ujar Chanyeol melanjutkan nya.

"Tapi aku takut merusak dan menyakitinya kembali Chan" Yifan pun bangkit dari diam.

"bagaimana kau tahu kau akan menyakitinya kembali padahal kau sendiri belum mencobanya? Kau menyerah secepat itu? " Lagi lagi Yifan dibungkam oleh kalimat dari sahabatnya itu.

"jangan buang waktu mu untuk penyesalan. Segeralah bangkit karena disaat kau lengah , orang lain akan masuk kedalam hidupnya" jelas Chanyeol

"apa maksud mu?" Yifan pun bingun dengan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol

"tidak kah kau sadar bahwa sekarang Jongin begitu dekat dengan Zitao? Ya mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, mereka hanya berteman. Bagaimana jika Zitao lama lama merasa nyaman dengan Jongin. Apa kau sudi?" Chanyeol memang sengaja membangkitkan sedikit emosi Yifan agar pria ini sadar akan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

 _'Jongin maafkan aku telah menjadikan mu kambing hitam T_T'_ batin Chanyeol yang sedikit menyesal telah membawa bawa Jongin yang memang tidak ada sangkutan nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sudi" Jawab Yifan yang perlahan semangat hidup nya telah kembali.

"lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat hubungi Zitao!"

"tapi aku tidak punya nomor ponsel nya yang baru Chan"

"tsk pantas saja , nih aku punya" Chanyeol pun mengambil ponsel nya dan menunjukan beberapa angka kepada Yifan. Yifan pun memencet beberapa digit nomor tersebut dan menghubungi nya.

" _Yeobosseo"_

Ini lah suara yang selalu Yifan rindukan

"Y-yeobosseo" hanya dengan suara lembut gadis itu Yifan dapat bertingkah out of character

" _maaf , dengan siapa saya berbicara_?" ujar suara manis di sebrang sana.

"ini aku Yifan"

" _Oh! Yifan-ssi! Ada apa_?" sedikit kecewa karena Zitao yang dulu tidak memanggil nya seperti itu.

"minggu depan eomma ingin merayakan ulang tahun ku di rumah. Ia ingin aku mengundang mu. Apa kau bisa datang" lagi lagi kau berbohong Yifan.

" _wah tentu saja! aku rindu eomma mu,dan masakan nya tentunya! terakhir kami bertemu ketika ia menjenguku di rumah sakit"_

"baiklah jangan lupa datang"

" _tentu saja—YAK JONGIN! Jangan ambil kentang ku! Dan kau juga hey sehun pabo_!" tiba tiba saja Yifan mendengar keributan di sebrang sana. Ia pun sedikit was was ketika mendengar Zitao meneriakan nama jongin.

"Zi? Gwenchana?" yifan pun berbicara dengan sedikit menjauhi telinga nya dengan ponsel nya. Suara Zitao terlalu nyaring.

" _nde gwenchana! Hanya saja jongin menghabisi kentang ku bersama Sehun_ "

"oooh begitu, baiklah sampai berjumpa minggu depan. Kalau kau tidak tahu rumah ku aku bisa menjemputmu"

" _baiklah kalau begitu, bye Yifanssi_!"

"bye ,Zi"

Sambungan pun terputus. Semurat merah di kedua pipi Yifan pun muncul. Ia senang akhirnya bisa kembali berbicara dengan Zitao walaupun pada kenyataan nya Zitao menganggap nya sebagai seorang rekan yang ia kenal.

"sepertinya ada yang bahagia" Chanyeol pun mulai menggodanya

"tentu saja siapa yang tak bahagia mendengar suara malaikatnya" Yifan pun mulai tersenyum sendiri

"stop it Yifan kau sekarang mulai bertingkah menjijikan." Chanyeol berpura pura mengeluarkan gestur seperti ingin muntah

"haha maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu senang"

"tidak apa, kita tunggu bagaimana nantinya Yifan. Kau tak boleh menyerah!"

"tentu, terimakasih karna selalu mendukung ku ,Chanyeol"

"Tidak masalah. Itulah guna nya sahabat!"

"Kau memang yang terbaik Chan"

TBC

HI FELLAS! seperti janji saya ,saya akan membuat sequel, dan ta-da! jadinya seperti ini... maaf ya kalo gak sesuai harapan... saya gak bakat membuat suasana yang bagus ehehehe. Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca ff abalan ini. Kemarin ff ini sempat dihapus... sedih ya 8') pdhl review nya sudah lumayan... Hahaha kalo di apus lg saya gatau deh bakal lanjut atau nggak. Kan capek juga ya post-hapus-post-hapus gt... Mehehehe

mind to review? gak maksa kok tapi review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya hehehe terimakasih!

ps: tolong kalo ada typo fatal kasih tau saya lewat pm karena saya sendiri bukan orang yang teliti 8')

-Usami Machiko-


	2. Chapter 2

_It's a cycle of girls and mistakes_

 _Because of my selfish pleasure_

 _Everything is being ruined_

 _Now I have no interest, no fun anymore_

 _I'm standing alone at the edge of a cliff_

 _I'm going home_

 _I wanna go back_

 _To how it was before  
_

Sudah tak terhitung berapa wanita yang sudah ia sakiti di masa lampau

Semua itu hanya karena sakit hati akan cinta pertamanya

Yang tak pernah terbalas

Lalu sesuka hatinya ia memainkan perasaan banyak wanita

Sampai sosok malaikat itu datang dan menghentikan itu semua

Mengeluarkan nya dari jalan yang tidak benar

Tapi semua itu kini sudah berakhir

Dan dirinya sendiri lah yang membuat itu semua berakhir.

 _ **Nafsu**_

 _ **Keegoisan**_

Semua itu muncul ketika sang cinta pertama kembali

Dan membuka hati nya

Siapa yang tidak ingin cinta pertamanya terbalas?

Yifan tentunya ingin

Walaupun hal itu terwujud di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Disaat ia tengah memiliki seorang malaikat disisinya.

Tapi kabut nafsu menutupi akal sehatnya.

Mulanya ia menginginkan kedua nya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Akan tetapi akhirnya ia melepaskan salah satu nya.

Sang malaikat….,

Ia melepaskan nya.

Sampai akhirnya ia sadar

 ** _Melepaskan dirinya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan..._**

.

.

.

Langkah kaki jenjang itu terlihat santai. Tak ada kesan terburu buru di detiap langkah nya. Kaki-kaki jenjang nya membawa tubuh tegap yang hangat itu menuju sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah. Membuka pintu nya perlahan dan langsung bergegas menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur empuk nan hangat ditengah musim gugur.

Ia Lelah.

Tidak hanya fisik tapi jiwa nya. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan raga nya sebentar.

Lalu ia teringat akan tugas nya sebagai mahasiswa yang harus ia kumpulkan esok hari. Langsung saja ia menuju meja belajar yang berada di sudut ruangan. Meja itu cukup berantakan . Iapun memutuskan untuk merapihkan meja nya sebentar. Iapun memilah kertas-kertas yang tak terpakai. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah amplop berlabel sebuah studio pencucian foto di antara kertas-kertas tersebut. Karena penasaran iapun membuka nya.

Itu adalah fotonya dan kekasih nya, Luhan. Seketika ia teringat pada kekasihnya itu yang dua minggu lalu berjanji akan kembali dari Jepang untuk pekerjaan nya. Ya, Xi Luhan adalah seorang model cantik. Bahkan sebelum menekuni profesi tersebut, Yifan yakin Luhan memiliki bakat. Sejak ia di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, sosok Xi Luhan tak pernah gagal memikat hatinya. Walaupun tak pernah sekalipun terbalas waktu itu.

Yifan masih mencintainya tentu, tapi entah mengapa cintanya yang sekarang berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu. Kali ini hanya rasa memuja bagaikan seorang penggemar yang ia rasakan. Ini lah yang membuat dirinya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu cepat bertindak tanpa berfikir. Sehingga ia memulai sebuah kesalahan, dan tak tahu bagaimana cara mengakhirinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Zitao jika ia berfikir tentang Luhan.

Tentu nya ia tak bisa mencintai lebih dari satu orang bukan? Dan keadaan semakin dirumitkan dengan keraguan cinta nya atas Luhan, rasa cinta mendalam nya pada Zitao, ditambah dengan Zitao yang melupakan nya.

Ia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang itu saat ini. Yang ia ingat hanya, seharusnya Luhan sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu. Walaupun sudah sedikit ragu, tetap saja rasa Cinta nya terhadap Luhan tidak akan sepenuh nya hilang. Kau tahu ungkapan **_"First love never die"_**? Yifan percaya akan hal itu dan merasakan nya sendiri.

Yifan pun berniat untuk pergi ke apartemen Luhan untuk sekedar melepas rindu. Ia mencoba menghubungi Luhan, akan tetapi berkali kali ia mencoba, Luhan tak membalas panggilan nya.

 _'Mungkin ia sedang istirahat'_

 _'tapi mengapa ia tak mengabariku kalau ia sudah pulang?'_ batin nya

Laki laki bersurai pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan langsung ke apartemen nya. Itu hal yang sudah biasa baginya. Ia melaukan mobil ya menembus langit sore kota Seoul untuk menemui kekasihnya. Tak lupa ia membeli makanan kesukaan nya dalam beberapa menit ia tempuh, iapun tiba di apartemen kekasihnya itu. Iapun memasukan password apartemen yang telah ia hafal itu dan membuka pintu dengan sangat perlahan.

Sepi

Itulah apa yang ia rasakan pertama kali. Tapi tak berselang lama iapun menajam kan pendengaran nya. Ternyata apartemen ini tak sesunyi yang ia pikirkan. Ia mendengar suara yang kurang jelas akan tetapi ia tak tahu dimana. Ia pun berjalan pelan seraya mencari sumber suara. Dan berakhir di ruang tamu tempat ia biasa bersantai dan menonton televisi bersama kekasihnya. Tapi apa yang ia temui tak sesuai harapan. Membuatnya hanya mematung .Tanpa suara . Semua yang ia lakuka tadi tanpa suara. Dan ia makin membisu karena hal yang disuguhkan didepan mata.

Luhan bercumbu.

Ya, wanita manis yang memiliki badan sexy itu sedang bercumbu dengan pria yang Yifan ketahui adalah rekan photoshoot Luhan di Jepang. Suara aneh yang sedaritadi ia dengar merupakan erangan keduanya.

"jadi apakah ini yang selalu kau lakukan terhadap partner pemotretan mu Xi Luhan?" Yifan berujar tenang sambil berjalan pelan kearah dua insan yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Y-yi-yifan…A-aku…" Luhan pun tergagap

"Tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan Nona Xi. Ini aku membawa makanan untuk kalian. Menjaga jaga jikala kalian harus mengeluarkan banyak energi. Makanlah sebelum dingin. Aku pamit" ujar Yifan dengan nada yang ramah tapi dengan ekspresi dingin nya itu. Menimbulkan kesan Sarkastik . ia pun berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Hingga suara Luhan menginterupsi

"Y-yifan maafkan aku…. Kita bisa membicarakan nya" ujar Luhan yang berniat menyusul Yifan. Gadis itu mulai berkaca kaca. Yifan pun menoleh menatap gadis itu.

"Sudahlah Lu, aku juga salah" jawab Yifan dengan senyuman kecil di bibir tebalnya.

"m-mengapa…?"

"aku sudah melakukan kesalahan , dengan melepaskan Zitao dan memilih mu" kini Yifan berujar seraya berjalan kembali menuju pintu. Luhan hanya terdiam. Ia memang mengetahui segala tentang Zitao dari Jongin dan juga Yifan. Yifan sudah diambang pintu . Tapi ia menoleh untuk terakhir kali dan berujar kembali.

" _ **Pada akhirnya aku sadar… Bahwa melepaskan nya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan . Dan memilih mu adalah kesalahan terbesarku**_."

Pintu pun tertutup dengan hilang nya sosok Yifan.

TBC

hai readers! saya sudah update chapter 2 nih! gimana? maaf ya kalau mengecewakan dan terlalu pendek... soalnya saya udah menyusun format konten cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya sehingga chapter ini mungkin pendek bgt ehehehe. juga kebetulan banget sama bbrp readers nanyain Luhan. nah sudah terjawab ya... hehehe. Terimakasih yang udah mau me review. saya sangat menghargainya dan itu sangat berarti bagi juga nih beberapa character saya bikin jadi peran yang kurang bagus. saya gak membenci mereka kok hanya keperluan cerita biar makin menarik. maaf juga kalo alur keceptan ya hehehe

mind to review? review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.

ps(lagi): kalo ada typo fatal mungkin bisa PM ke saya. makasih hehehe kita harus bekerja sama membasmih typo!(?)

-Usami Machiko-


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama terimakasih kepada readers yang sudah mau mampir.

saya minta maaf jika dalam cerita ini banyak sekali grammatical errors

((pdhl pake bahasa indonesia..))

tapi yasudah lah nikmati saja/?

.

.

please enjoy ! :)

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

 _I curse the blue skies_

 _Sometimes I wanna lay it all down_

 _I want to say good bye_

 _When I stop wandering at the end of this road_

 _I hope I can close my eyes without regrets_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku mencoba untuk meredam segala penyesalan ku.

Aku juga berusaha untuk meninggalkan masa lalu ku

Karena bagiku itu sudah tidak penting lagi

Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah meraih apa yang telah pergi dariku

Kalian pasti pernah mendengar bahkan mengalami nya langsung

 _'sebuah benda lebih berarti ketika kau telah kehilangan nya'_

Tetapi dia ini bukan lah benda

Ia adalah orang yang paling kucintai.

Seisi duniaku pernah ku labuhkan padanya

Bahkan hingga sekarang baru kusadari

Kata 'pernah' seharusnya tak bisa lagi digunakan

Kata 'selalu' lah yang lebih pantas

Adakah kesempatan sekali lagi untukku?

Aku lelah dengan hidup ku yang seperti ini

Yang selalu hidup dibawah semua penghianatan

Sepanjang umurku sudah berkali kali aku dihianati

Oleh teman ku sendiri

Oleh mantan kekasih

Mungkin itulah yang pantas didapatkan oleh orang seperti diriku

Bahkan ….

 _Kenyataan dan takdirku selalu menghianati angan ku…._

 _— **Yifan**_

.

.

.

Hari ini hari yang bahagia untuk Yifan. Tepat tanggal 6 November umurnya bertambah satu tahun. Ditambah ia akan bertemu Zitao dalam perayaan ulangtahun nya. Seharus nya ia sudah bersiap siap jika mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 siang. Walaupun acara akan dimulai ketika waktu makan malam tiba, persiapan yang matang harus dilakukan. Tetapi Yifan masih terlelap di kasur nya. Di kamar masa kecil nya yang penuh kenangan. Bukan lagi di apartemen nya mengingat hari ini ia akan mengadakan perayaan di rumah orang tuanya. Dengan selimut tebal menggulung dirinya dan juga wajah nya yang menyirat kan kelelahan.

TINGTONG

Bell pun berbunyi di rumah besar yang sederhana itu. Sosok tinggi dengan pakaian rapih namun santai berdiri di depan pintu kayu besar nan kokoh itu. Disebelahnya terdapat sesosok gadis mungil yang sangat cantik dan manis dengan dress sederhananya dan rambut cokelat nya yang digerai. Jikala dilihat, mereka berdua sangat serasi

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun dibuka.

"annyeonghaseo Wu ahjumma!" Sapa mereka kompak. Ibu Yifan lah yang membukakan pintu.

"annyeonghaseo Chanyeol-ah, baekhyunnie !Aigoo kalian semakin tampan dan cantik! Silahkan masuk" Sapa Nyonya Wu dengan ramah dan membawa mereka untuk duduk di ruang keluarga.

"kalian datang terlalu cepat, ini masih siang " ujar nyonya Wu

"tidak apa ahjumma, kami disini bisa membantu untuk acara nanti" balas Baekhyun.

"aigooo kalian baik sekali" nyonya Wu sangat senang dengan kedatangan mereka. Mengingat ia sedikit kewalahan di dapur. Beruntung Baekhyun datang di waktu yang tepat.

"tidak apa ahjumma kami memang ingin membantu" ujar baekhyun

"ah iya mari kita ke dapur , sudah ada Kyungsoo disana" nyonya Wu pun beranjak menuju dapur.

"Jinja? Waah aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengan nya!" Ujar baekhyun . ia memang dekat dengan sepupu Yifan yang satu itu. Kedua nya pun pergi menuju dapur. Tapi sebelum nya nyonya Wu berkata kepada chanyeol untuk membangun kan Yifan. Ia sengaja tidak membangunkan Yifan dari pagi karena semalaman Yifan terjaga untuk mengerjakan tugas serta pekerjaan kantor untuk membantu perusahaan ayahnya.

Kaki jenjang itupun beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yifan di lantai 2. Ia merasa tak perlu mengetuk pintu dahulu karena Yifan tak akan meladeni nya. Kamar itu tak pernah berubah menurut Chanyeol. Dari ia kecil , kamar ini selalu mempunyai kesan gelap karena cat nya yang berwarna Navy Blue. Serta udara nya yang selalu dingin dan juga barang barang yang rapih. Sesuai dengan kepribadian teman nya itu yang tertutup, dingin dan juga perfeksionis.

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Yifan. Iapun mengguncang tubuh itu perlahan. Tapi lama kelamaan semakin kencang.

"yifaaaaan! Ireona!" ujar Chanyeol dengan volume sedikit keras. Akan tetapi Yifan tetap saja tak bergeming. Chanyeol terus saja meluncurkan aksinya hingga sebuah bantal mendarat di mukanya.

"kau berisik park chanyeol!" ujar Yifan masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Wu Yifan ini sudah hamper pukul empat sore! Kau harus bangun bodoh!" dan sekali lagi bantal itu mendarat di wajah chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menerima itu hanya menyeringai menampilkan deretan gigi indahnya itu. Tak lama kemudian ia melempari bantal ke muka Yifan berkali-kali. Yifan pun tak tinggal diam. Ia menarik Chanyeol ke kasur dan bergulat dengan nya. Gulat ala laki-laki tentunya. Mereka pun melakukan itu dengan candaan-candaan khas mereka. Bisa kah kau bayangkan dua tiang listrik bergulat ? Seharusnya menakutkan , tapi jika kedua orang ini yang melakukan akan terlihat lucu.

Karena lelah , mereka pun berhenti. Yifan pun telah sadar sepenuhnya. Chanyeol yang merasa berhasil telah membangunkan Yifan pun merasa puas.

"Cepat mandi, kau bau" Ujar chanyeol seraya berdiri dan merapihkan sedikit baju nya. Yifan yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus. Iapun mengambil handuk nya dan bergegas untuk mandi

Malam itu malam yang hangat di musim gugur. Terutama di kediaman Keluarga Wu. Keluarga kecilnya dan beberapa sahabat berkumpul di rumah itu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yifan. Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Memang acara inti belum di mulai tapi suasana sudah cukup ramai. Walaupun tidak seramai pesta biasanya. Hidangan pun berjajar dengan rapih dan menggiurkan. Beberapa orang pun mulai menyantap hidangan yang tersedia.

Pintu terketuk dengan pelan. Orang-orang di dalam rumah pun berseru untuk menyuruh orang di balik pintu itu untuk masuk. Tak lama sosok gadis manis dengan rambut hitam legam nya masuk. Ia begitu manis dengan long coat cokelat yang membalut sweater cream serta rok hitam selutut yang dipadukan dengan stocking hitam pekat . Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"A-anyeonghaseyo…." Suara manis nya pun mengalun dengan lembut.

"ah! Annyeong zitao-ya" Sapa beberapa dari mereka dengan ramah. Sebagian lagi tersenyum lembut menyambut gadis itu. Suasana pun kembali seperti semula. Setiap orang sudah mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu. Gadis itu pun melangkah masuk lebih dalam untuk menemui nyonya Wu.

"Hoy Zitao!" sapa dua orang laki-laki yang langsung saja merangkul Zitao di sisi kanan dan kiri gadis itu. Mereka adalah Jongin dan Sehun, sahabat Tao. Mereka bertiga memang dikenal sebagai Tiga sekawan di kampusnya. Pada awalnya memang hanya ada Sehun dan Tao yang memang bersahabat sejak sekolah menengah, tapi setahun belakangan ini Jongin memutuskan untuk pindah ke universitas yang sama dengan Yifan ((serta tao pula tentunya)). Mereka bertiga pun menjadi sangat akrab.

"eh Jongin , Sehun, apa kalian melihat Wu ahjuma?" ujar Tao. Kedua lengan gadis itupun ikut merangkul pinggang kedua sahabatnya.

"dia di dapur. Kau mau makan zi?" balas sehun

"nanti saja bersama yang lain, belum semuanya makan kan?"

"kami sih belum, menunggu yang lain juga" Jawab Jongin. Zitao yakin dia pasti sudah kelaparan. Jongin memang dikenal sebagai si perut karet

"Lebih baik kau temui Wu Ahjumma dulu, yaa menyapa tuan rumah" Ujar sehun .

"sekalian menyapa mantan calon mertua hahaha" ujar Jongin dan Sehun yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa mereka berdua

"apasih maksudnya? Gak jelas" Zitao pun yang tidak mengerti maksud nya pun memilih meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menemukan nyonya Wu disana.

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapa gadis itu sopan sambil membungkuk kepada sang tuan rumah.

"Annyeong Zitao-ah! Aigooo kau semakin manis!" sapa nyonya wu sambil memeluk gadis itu. Zitao hanya tersenyum. Ia hanya mengingat Nyonya Wu sebagai sahabat eomma nya yang sekarang tinggal di China.

"aooh iya, ahjumma dapat salam dari eomma, ia bilang ia belum bisa ke korea untuk sementara waktu" ujar gadis itu.

"aah iyaa, tidak apa zitao. Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku boleh meminta sedikit bantuan mu?"

"tentu ahjuma, apa itu?"

"bisa tolong panggilkan Yifan di kamar nya yang ada di lantai dua? Ia harus segera turun karena sepertinya semua tamu sudah datang." Zitao pun terdiam sebentar. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Yifan. Tapi setiap berhadapan dengan pria itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran nya dan juga sedikit menyesakan hatinya. Ia pun tidak mengerti mengapa seperti itu.

"baiklah ahjumma, aku panggilkan yifan" gadis itupun menaiki tangga hingga sampailah di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan nama laki laki itu. Ia mengetuknya perlahan. Tidak ada suara. Beberapa kali ia ketuk pun masih belum ada respon. Hingga ketika ia ingin mengetuk kembali. Suara berat namun serak pun terdengar.

"masuk saja" ujar suara itu.

Zitao pun membuka pintu itu perlahan dan langsung saja melangkah pelan kedalam nya sebelum menutup kembali pintu itu. Hingga ia menemuka sosok yifan tersembunyi dibalik pintu lemari nya yang terbuka. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari baju.

"Yifan-ssi, Wu ahjumma menyuruh mu turun" ujar Zitao dengan suara manis nya. Yifan pun yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Zitao ke kamar nya langsung keluar dari balik pintu lemarinya dengan keadaan shirtless. Zitao yang melihat nya pun hanya membulatkan matanya dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"a-aiya ku kira yang mengetuk tadi adalah Chanyeol ataupun Sehun dan Jongin" Yifan pun berdiri canggung dengan tangan kanan nya menggaruk tengkuknya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam pakaian nya.

"enggg engga ini aku zitao, tadi Wu Ahjumma memintaku memanggilmu.." Zitao pun tak berani memandang tepat kearah Yifan sekarang. Ia masih berdiri mematung.

"o-ooh begitu" balas yifan yang sekarang tidak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa. Ia terlalu gugup.

"emm Yifan, bisa kah kau memakai pakaian mu dulu? Aku risih" ujar Zitao sambil ,memalingkan wajahnya. Semurat merah pun muncul di pipi keduanya.

"err i-iya aku pakai baju dulu. Kau bisa turun lebih dulu kalau kau mau. Atau tunggu disini sebentar jika mau." Ujar Yifan sambil memakai kaus putih polos berlengan pendek yang nantinya akan ia padukan dengan sweater berwana merah bata dan Jeans hitam yang sekarang ia kenakan.

"baiklah kutunggu, tapi jangan lama-lama"

Yifan pun memakai pakaian nya. Sedangkan Zitao hanya duduk ditepi ranjang Yifan sambil memperhatikan isi kamar Yifan yang cukup rapih. Yifan pun berdiri di depan meja rias yang tidak jauh dari tempat zitao duduk. Ia menata rambut nya dan juga memakai parfum kesukaan nya.

"aku suka wangi parfumu." Puji Zitao. Yifan hanya tersenyum miris. Pastinya Zitao akan menyukai wanginya. Karena itu pemberian Zitao pada musim gugur tahun lalu. Tepat beberapa minggu sebelum mereka mengakhiri hubungan nya. Bukan mereka, lebih tepatnya Yifan.

"ya, seseorang memberikan ini padaku" balas Yifan sambil tersenyum kearah zitao. Zitao pun hanya mengangguk

"aku sudah selesai, ayo kita turun" Yifan pun mengambil ponsel nya dan langsung bergegas menuju pintu. Zitao pun bangkit perlahan lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Ayo zi jangan terlalu lama kalau berjalan. Kau ini kebiasaan" Yifan pun dengan tidak sabar menarik perlahan lengan zitao dan menuntun nya menuju lantai bawah. Ia tidak menyadari wajah Zitao bersemu merah. Yifan juga mengabaikan detak jantung nya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Mereka berdua melepas genggaman tangan nya ketika akan menuruni tangga.

"aigooo kalian terlihat serasi dengan pakaian seperti itu" ujar baekhyun ketika melihat mereka tiba di lantai bawah.

"aah aniyeo eonnie, hanya kebetulan warna nya serasi" ujar Zitao. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan merangkul zitao.

Semua yang ada dipesta itu menikmati pesta. Suasana hangat menyelimuti mereka. Hidangan lezat buatan nyonya wu juga memanjakan perut perut lapar mereka. Suasana pun semakin ramai ketika tiba saat nya Yifan meniup lilin kue ulangtahun nya. Chanyeol pun tidak mau ketinggalan heboh, dengan ide ide jahil yang selalu melintas di pikiran nya, ia mencolek sedikit krim dan menempelkan nya di wajah Yifan. Yifan pun membalas sahabat nya itu dengan menjejalkan sepotong kue ke mulut Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa lebar.

Yifan merasa bahagia hari ini walaupun tetap ada yang mengganjal.

Pesta sederhana itu pun hamper usai. Sebagian tamu sudah pulang. Hanya tersisa keluarga dekat Yifan dan sahabat sahabat nya yang belum ingin pulang. Yifan terlihat mengamati satu persatu sudut di rumah nya. Tapi ia belum menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"kau mencari Zitao?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapan nya.

"kenapa kau selalu bisa menebak pikiran ku?" jawab yifan yang sedikit kesal.

"ck tidak usah seperti itu. Cepat temuia dia . dia sedang sendiri di taman belakang"

"baiklah, terimakasih chan" Yifan pun langsung pergi menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Tak lupa ia mengambil longcoat Zitao yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Berjaga-jaga jika gadis itu kedinginan di luar sana. Ia menemuka gadis itu sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang menghadap ke kolam kecil di taman itu. Yifan pun menghampirinya dan menyampir kan Long coat itu kebahu nya. Gadis itu tersentak dan menoleh ke Yifan.

"Kau mengagetkan ku , Yifan-ssi" Gadis itu tertawa pelan menyambut kehadiran Yifan. Yifan pun duduk di samping nya.

"ah maaf, hmm apa kau keberatan jika memanggilku dengan tidak terlalu formal?" ujar yifan. Tubuh tegap nya ia sandarkan di bangku itu.

"tidak, lalu aku harus memanggilmu bagaimana?"

"hmmm bagaimana dengan gege? Bukankah kita sama sama dari China?"

Dulu Zitao memang suka memanggil Yifan seperti itu.

"baiklah Yifan ge!" ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang selalu Yifan sukai.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta tadi? Apa kau menyukainya, zi?" Pandangangan nya tak pernah lepas dari paras gadis itu. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menerawang ke langit.

"Ya, aku suka! Semua sangat baik padaku, Chanyeol oppa sangat lucu tapi menyebalkan, ia membuat lelucon tentang ekspresi muka sehun dan juga menirukan bagaimana tingkah Jongin jika sedang kelaparan dan berujung dengan membuat lelucon tentang kantung mata ku!" ujar zitao tanpa jeda. Bercerita layak nya anak kecil memang menjadi karakteristik nya yang sangat Yifan sukai. Yifan yang mendengar ocehan gadis itu hanya tertawa .

"hahaha kau lucu sekali zi, Chanyeol memang seperti itu" Zitao pun ikut tertawa .

"yaa, walaupun begitu aku tetap menikmatinya hehe" Zitao pun menoleh dan menatap Yifan lembut.

"Aku senang kalau kau menikmatinya"

"Ya… aku akan merindukan suasana seperti tadi berkumpul bersama teman-teman sehangat tadi" sorot mata zitao semakin meneduh

"hey, jangan sedih zi, kau bisa meminta kami untuk berkumpul di lain waktu" Ujar Yifan yang kini tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Zitao.

"aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi" sorot mata gadis itu menjadi sendu. Sorot mata yang paling Yifan benci jika sorot itu berasal dari zitao. Yifan mulai merasakan perasaan yang kurang baik.

"memang nya kenapa?" Yifan pun bertanya perlahan. Jujur saja dia merasa gugup akan apa yang dikatakan Zitao. Karena perasaan nya sangat tidak baik mengenai hal yang akan dikatakan nya.

"hmm dua minggu lagi aku akan pindah ke New York dengan Eomma ku. Karena perusahaan Appa juga membuka cabang di sana. Dan juga ia pernah berkata jika dalam setahun aku belum pulih, maka lebih baik aku pindah. Entah apa maksudnya"

Yifan terdiam. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terlukanya. Apa yang dimaksud Nyonya Huang bersangkutan dengan dirinya? Pada dasar nya Zitao pernah berkata satu satu nya alasan ia pindah dari China adalah karena Yifan yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Korea. Dan sampai sekarang zitao tak kunjung mengingat Yifan.

"ooh begitu, lalu kapan kau kembali?" Yifan mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang ia rasa sedikit bergetar.

"Kami tidak kembali, atau mungkin kembali tapi akan lama sekali. Karena Appa dan Eomma punya rencana disana"

"Lalu apakah Sehun dan Jongin tahu?" Yifan semakin menubrukan pandangan nya kedalam kepingan obsidian milik zitao.

"tentu mereka tahu, maka dari itu mereka semakin dekat dengan ku untuk menghabiskan waktu waktu terakhir kami" zitao merasa sedih mengingat ia harus meninggalkan teman teman terbaiknya.

"baiklah , jaga diri baik baik. Jangan lupakan kami" Yifan pun memberanikan diri untuk mengelus pundak zitao dengan lembut. Zitao hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"oh ya, apa yang orang tua mu rencanakan disana?" Yifan pun penasaran.

"ya mereka akan menuruh ku meneruskan pendidikan disana. Dan juga suatu hal yang dapat merubah hidupku. Eomma bilang inilah jalan yang terbaik" Zitao pun tersenyum kecil.

"hal apa itu?" Yifan semakin dibuat penasaran.

"semoga saja hal ini akan lancar dan memang yang terbaik…." Zitao mengambil jeda sebentar lalu kembali berucap

"Eomma bilang aku akan dinikahkan dengan teman masa kecilku yang bernama Kevin. "

Yifan pun untuk kedua kalinya merasakan nyawanya seperti melayang dan nafas nya pun seperti berhenti.

Dan ia menyadari suatu hal

 _Ia tidak memiliki harapan lagi._

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 19 November**_

Angin berhembus dengan cukup kencang.

Meniup surai emas pemuda itu dengan bebas.

Kepingan mata itu menatap hamparan garis langit yang indah

Iapun melihat kebawah.

Ke jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai

Seakan ketinggian bukan lah apa apa.

Bahkan 30 lantai ia anggap remeh.

Ditempat ia berpijak ini

Merupakan tempat favorit nya

Rooftop apartemen nya,

Bahkan gadis itu juga menyukai nya.

Dimana mereka bermesraan

Saling memeluk ditemani hamparan bintang

Dan juga pemandangan kota dimalam hari yang indah

Tak menghiraukan udara dingin yang menerpa

Bagi mereka saling memeluk sudahlah cukup.

Sungguh manis.

Sangking manis nya, Kini Yifan hanya dapat berharap.

Berharap agar dapat mengulang kembali memori memori itu

Sampai ia merasa dirinya bodoh

Karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tahu

Bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin dapat terulang kembali

Kini ia menatap langit biru

Ingin rasanya berteriak

Kenapa langit bisa seceria itu ketika dirinya menderita

Seolah menertawakan kesedihan nya.

Ia ingin sekali meruntuhkan nya.

Tapi ia tak bisa

Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menatap nya

Dengan pikiran melayang

Memikirkan tentang perjalanan panjang di hidupnya yang tak pernah membuahkan hasil yang ia harapkan.

Seolah tak berujung

Apakah penderitaan berlaku abadi untuk nya?

Kapan ia bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia?

Kapan ini akan berakhir?

Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mengakhiri semua perjalanan nya

Kau boleh menyebutnya berlebihan.

Tapi memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

Seisi dunia nya sudah tidak dapat ia genggap

Seisi dunianya sebentar lagi menjadi milik orang lain

Gadis itu lah dunia nya.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya erat tanpa penyesalan

Dan mulai berjalan ke penghujung atap tersebut

Dan tibalah waktu nya

Dimana dia akan meringankan segala beban tubuhnya ke udara

Dan bertemu orang orang dibawah sana

Agar semuanya tahu bahwa ia sudah mengakhiri perjalanan nya

Dan menutup matanya tanpa penyesalan.

TBC

ho fellas! Chapt 3 update nih hohoho. Maaf bgt kalo mengecewakan. Author jg manusia 8'). Btw tadinya niat saya mau ngebalas review di chapter ini tapi saya aja skrg mengupload via hp, susah bgt... Mental mental apalagi pake touchscreen gini 8') terus wkt itu ada yg nanya jongin cmn kambing hitam atau lebih dr itu. Saya jawab ya : gak lebih dr itu kok mereka bersahabat. Saya suka bgt Taokaihun sbg sahabat. Dan juga bonus ada krisyeol dan disini ada taoris moment yay! Btw curcol dikit. Bulan ini Bigbang vs. EXO. Saya jd degdegan bgt siapa yg bakal menang 8') kalian megang exo ya pasti ? Hehe kalo author megang bigbang soalnya fandom utama ehehe. Udah ah saya bawel cerita mulu=.=

Don't forget to review! Review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya!

Kasih tau saya lagi kalo ada typo yg fatal ya kawan

-usami machiko-


	4. Chapter 4

Saya kembali lagi membawa chapter baru

Typo masih ada jadi mohon dimaklumi

juga gramatical errors nya

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 19 November**_

Siang yang cukup terang di musim gugur. Terlihat rumah sederhana yang kosong isinya. Hanya tumpukan kardus besar dipojok-pojok ruangan yang terlihat dan juga beberapa alat dapur yang tersisa. Disana ada empat orang yang tersisa. Mereka sedang sibuk merapihkan barang. Ya,mereka sedang merapihkan barang barang di rumah itu untuk dipindahkan ke Negara lain. Dua pemuda terlihat sedang membantu gadis berambut hitam legam itu membawa kardusnya ke lantai bawah.

"zitao, kau tidak akan membawa kardus ini ke pesawatkan?" ujar pemuda dengan kulit tan nya. Jongin tentunya.

"kau itu bodoh atau apa sih , mana mungkin ia membawa barang sebanyak ini ke pesawat" ucapan nya ditimpali Sehun.

"tidak, barang barang ini dan perabotan rumah akan dikirim khusus" ujar Zitao . Kedua pemuda itu pun menaruh kardus itu di ruang keluarga yang sekarang hanya tersisa sebuah sofa dan meja kecil.

Seorang wanita dengan tubuh mungil pun muncul dengan nampan berisi empat buah gelas di tangan nya.

"ini diminum, kalian pasti lelah berberes" ujar wanita itu seraya meletakan nampan itu di meja. Wanita itu adalah Xiumin, kakak zitao.

"GOMAWO NOONA" seru kedua pemuda tersebut. Mereka pun duduk di sofa dengan tenang. Sedangkan Zitao kembali memeriksa dan menghitung jumlah box yang baru diturunkan itu di pojok ruangan. Box-box tersebut merupakan benda benda yang ada di kamarnya.

"Jiejie bukanya kau bilang kau hanya merapihkan benda bendaku ke dalam 10 box? Kenapa ini ada 11 box?" ujar zitao kepada kakaknya.

"eoh? Coba kuperiksa" Xiumin pun menghampiri adiknya dan meneliti kardus itu satu satu. Matanya pun tertuju pada satu box yang warna nya mulai pudar .

"ooh itu, box dengan warna pudar itu kutemukan dalam lemari mu yang paling bawah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa isinya karena memang sudah tersegel dan hanya tertulis namamu." Zitao hanya mendengarkan perkataan Xiumin.

Gadis itu meneliti setiap inci box itu.

"tapi bukan kah ini tulisan mu jie?" Zitao menunjukan tulisan merah itu kepada kakak nya.

"oh ya?" Xiumin pun memperhatikan box itu lebih jeli. Ia mengingat ingat hal seputar box itu.

"aaah aku yang menaruh box ini. Kenapa aku bisa lupa yah ahaha. Tapi aku tidak mengingat apa isinya." Ujar nya lagi .

"baiklah jie aku akan memeriksanya dulu" Zitao pun duduk bersila di depan box itu. Sedangkan Xiumin kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang untuk adiknya dan kedua sahabatnya.

Gadis itu mulai membuka segel box itu . Di dalam nya terdapat kantung plastic hitam besar. Sepertinya semua benda itu dimasukan kedalam plastik itu.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan benda benda di dalam nya. Tidak banyak benda disana. Ia menemukan sepasang sepatu lama nya, long coat , dan juga tas lamanya. Serta ponsel lamanya yang sudah rusak. Terlihat dari retakan retakan di layarnya.

Zitao masih mengingat benda benda nya itu. Hanya saja ia tidak ingat mengapa benda itu sudah ada disini dan lusuh. Padahal setaunya benda benda ini adalah benda kesayangan nya. Iapun melihat long coat nya dan membuka lipatan nya. ia bisa melihat bercak bercak kecoklatan dan juga beberapa robekan . iapun beralih kepada sepatu nya yang beberapa bagian nya terlihat terkikis oleh aspal. Ia melihat tas nya. ternyata di dalam nya masih ada isinya..

Ia membuka tas berukuran cukup besar itu perlahan. Di dalam nya terdapat beberapa benda. Ia melihat sketch book lamanya lalu dompet nya dan juga tempat pensilnya. Sketchbook nya terlihat lusuh dengan sebagian nya seperti dilumuri cairan kecoklatan mengering seperti bekas darah. Ia mempuka satu persatu lembaran itu. Sketchbook itu hanya terisi oleh tiga gambar. Ia ingat ia menggambar itu semua. Lembar pertama ia menggambar seorang wanita berjalan di sebuah taman pada malam hari. Arsiran pinsilnya pun terlihat sedikit pudar di beberapa bagian.

Gambar kedua ia dapat melihat gambar seorang gadis yang memeluk kakinya di balkon sebuah gedung. Dengan latar gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan juga taburan bintang yang dihiasi bulan. Kali ini arsiran nya digores dengan tinta hitam pekat. Lalu lembar terakhir yang terisi, hanya ada sebuah gambar yang terlihat belum selesai. Hanya sebuah gadis yang duduk di kursi sebuah kafe. Hanya saja sepertinya saat itu Zitao ingin menggambar beberapa sosok lagi tapi belum sempat selesai.

Zitao hanya menatap nya dengan bingung. Pikiran nya seperti ada yang mengganjal. Serpihan serpihan memori mulai muncul perlahan kedalam ingatan nya. Dimana ia menunggu di kafe dan berbincang dengan beberapa orang. Ia melihat bayangan wajah Jongin juga di sana. Dan juga serpihan memori dimana ia merenung di balkon nya setiap malam dan bermonolog hingga menangis dan jatuh tertidur disana. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua memori yang tiba tiba saja hinggap.

"jongin, apa kau yakin kita bertemu pertama kali di kampus?" Zitao pun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari benda benda di dalam box.

"memang nya kenapa zi?" Tanya jongin yang masih setia bersandar di sofa.

"entah aku mengingat sesuatu dan sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan mu sebelum nya"

"kau mengingatnya zi?!" Jongin pun mulai menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap serius kea rah Zitao.

"entahlah aku tiba tiba mengingat ketika aku sedang menunggu di kafe dan berbincang dengan beberapa orang. Dalam ingatan ku , aku melihat wajah mu"

"Lalu apa kau mengingat untuk siapa kau menunggu dan orang yang akan kau temui disana?" Jongin pun memancing tao untuk bercerita. Sehun yang tahu kemana arah pembicaraan pun mulai menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

"tidak…. Aku tidak ingat. Memang nya siapa? Apakah ada hubungan nya dengan kecelakaan ku?" Zitao menjadi penasaran

"Suatu saat kau akan mengingat nya zi , tak perlu dipaksakan" ujar Jongin

Zitao sudah bosan dengan jawaban itu ketika menanya kan hal hal yang ia lupakan. Ia hanya berdecak pelan.

Zitao pun mulai membuka dompet yang ada. Ia dapat melihat beberapa lembar uang yang lusuh . Lalu kartu identitas miliknya yang lama. Dan beberapa kartu. Serta ia dapat melihat beberapa lembar foto yang terselip.

Ia pun mengeluarkan foto-foto tersebut yang terselip terbalik dan membaliknya untuk melihat foto itu.

Zitao pun membulatkan matanya lebar. Ia melihat satu persatu foto itu dengan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Ia sangat terkejut. Bukan terhadap dirinya tapi orang disamping nya.

Itu adalah Yifan.

Di sana ia dapat melihat fotonya berdua dengan Yifan sambil berpelukan. Ada juga dimana Yifan mencium pipinya dan ia hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut. Semua nya foto ia dan Yifan. Kepalanya makin pusing karena ia berusaha mengingat apa hubungan nya dengan Yifan.

Potongan-potongan memori pun kembali hadir. Dimana Yifan mengejar nya ditengah hujan. Lalu ketika Yifan berciuman dengan Luhan , ketika Yifan mengajak nya bertemu kembali di kafe, dan juga ia mengingat betapa cinta nya ia teradap sosok Yifan. Semua tentang Yifan.

Zitao pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Jongin dan Sehun. Sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang terus berdenyut. Memberikan mereka foto-foto itu. Mereka tentu saja terkejut.

"apa sulitnya menceritakan semua ini kepadaku?" Zitao berbicara dengan tenang.

"em…. Kau tidak akan mengerti , kalau kami memaksamu untuk mengingat segudang memori , itu tidak baiik zitao, kau bisa sakit" Ujar jongin penuh kesabaran.

"tapi karena kau terlanjut tahu, aku akan menceritakan sedikit untuk mu" tambah sehun.

"tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya" kali ini Zitao berbicara sedikit kasar.

"z-zitao maaf, tapi kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan nya darimu, ini demi kesehatan mu zi" Jongin sedikit tergagap dengan perubahan raut muka dan nada bicara Zitao

" Setidak nya kau bilang bahwa Yifan adalah mantan kekasih ku, kau seharus nya bilang bahwa ia siapa bagiku. Sekarang bukanya kalian menyiksaku? Ketika aku perlahan memiliki perasaan untuk Yifan yang kuketahui hanya teman sekampusku, lalu semua masa lalu tiba-tiba saja datang seperti menamparku. Kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Yifan yang sekarang ku sukai adalah orang brengsek yang membuat ku seperti ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Tetap merasa sakit karena masa laluku dan juga sekarang aku akan pindah dan berpisah dengan nya ? apa itu untuk kebaikan ku hah?!" nafas nya terengah karena menahan segala gejolak emosi.

Sehun pun bangkit untuk menenangkan zitao

"Zi, dokter menyuruh mu agar tidak terburu buru dalam mengingat, maka kami tidak bisa memaksakan mu" Ujar sehun sambil mengelus pundak gadis itu.

Zitao diam, ia mengatur nafas nya dan emosi nya. pikiran nya berantakan. Terlalu banyak hal yang ditampung dalam pikiran nya. ia merasa pusing kepalanya pun menjadi berat. Zitao tidak lagi dapat menahan nyeri di kepalanya. Hingga tubuhnya tumbang dan seluruh nya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Putih_

 _Dan semu._

 _Perpaduan putih dan garis garis samar berwarna_

 _yang membentuk seperti ruang tamu apartemen nya_

 _Zitao tau ini apartemen lama nya._

 _Lalu tiba tiba saja seseorang keluar dari dapur_

 _Sosok tinggi dengan surai pirang nya_

 _Berjalan menuju pintu keluar_

 _Zitao berusaha memanggilnya_

 _Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun_

 _Hingga pemuda itu membuka pintu untuk keluar_

 _Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Zitao_

 _Ia memberi zitao sebuah senyuman hangat_

 _Dan tubuhnya pun menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Zitao pun akhirnya sadar_

 _Bahwa sosok itu adalah…._

 ** _Yifan_**

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu membuka mata nya perlahan. Denyutan di kepala nya sudah membaik. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah kakak nya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang kentara . Xiumin pun memberi Zitao segelas air mineral yang langsung diminum oleh Zitao.

"sudah ku bilang zi , kau tidak bisa memaksakan nya" ujar Xiumin seraya mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya.

"Iya jie, maafkan Zitao, aku hanya emosional tadi" Keadaan zitao semakin membaik.

"untung kau pingsan selama 1 jam, bukan koma berhari hari seperti waktu itu. Aku khawatir itu terulang kembali" Xiumin pun memeluk adiknya yang sekarang terduduk di sofa. Zitao pun membalas pelukan nya.

"maafkan Zitao jie, oh iya kemana sehun dan jongin?"

"mereka pulang, katanya harus mengurus anjing nya Jongin yang sakit" Zitao mendengar itu hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan. Zitao terdiam diatas sofa. Memandangi ruangan sekitar yang sekarang sudah bersih dari kardus kardus .

"Jie, aku ingin menemui Yifan" Ucapan Zitao membuat Xiumin seketika menoleh. Zitao pun mulai beranjak dari sofa.

"kenapa bertemu dengan nya? kukira kau akan membenci nya setelah mengingat tentang nya" Xiumin menatap adik nya dengan serius.

"tidak jie… rasa cintaku padanya tak akan berubah… hingga kapanpun"

"kau sungguh tulus zi, hanya saja aku khawatir ia menyakitimu lagi"

"Tidak Jie aku hanya ingin berkata sesuatu padanya, aku akan baik baik saja . aku janji!" ujar Zitao.

"Baiklah kau boleh menemuinya, jaga dirimu. Pulanglah ke rumah jiejie setelah itu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut karena kau harus berangkat besok. "

Xiumin yang sudah berkeluarga memang tidak ikut pindah. Karena suami nya berkebangsaan Korea.

"baiklah jie, aku berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati zi. Pakailah mobil ku. Aku akan minta Jongdae menjemputku"

"xiexie jie!"

Zitao pun keluar rumah dan bergegas menaiki mobilnya. Sebelum menjalankan mobil nya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi Yifan. Akan tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Chanyeol.

 _"Yeobosseo?" Sapa suara berat di sebrang sana_

"Yeobosseo Chanyeol oppa, ini aku Zitao"

 _"Ya, aku tahu, ada apa Zitao?"_

"uhmm apa kau tahu Yifan dimana? Aku mencoba menghubunginya berkali kali tapi tidak aktif." Zitao pun menjalankan mobil nya perlahan sambil menelfon Chanyeol. Ia mengaktifkan loudspeaker agar ia kedua tangan nya tak terganggu dan focus untuk menyetir.

 _"maaf zi, dari pagi aku juga berusaha menghubunginya. aku dan baekhyun ingin mengajak nya makan di rumah ku tapi ia ya seperi yang kau bilang, ponsel nya tidak aktif"_ Zitao pun menghela nafas kesal.

"apa aku langsung ke apartemen nya saja?"

 _"boleh saja, apa perlu ku antarkan?kau kan belum tahu apartemen nya_ " tawaran baik dari Chanyeol.

"ia tidak pernah pindah apartemen kan?"

 _"belum, memang nya kenapa?"_

"aku tahu kalau apartemen lamanya. Aku sering ke sana. Aku bisa kesana sendiri"walaupun berbicara di ponsel, Zitao tetap focus pada jalanan. Mencoba melewati rute yang selalu ia lewati jikala akan pergi ke rumah Yifan

 _"m-maksudmu? "_

"tenang saja oppa, aku sudah mengingat nya"

 _"sungguh?! Baiklah semoga beruntung , kalau bertemu Yifan jangan lupa katakana bahwa ia harus mengembalikan jaket ku!"_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar senang ketika mengetahui Zitao sudah mulai mengingat sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah oppa, terimakasih. Annyeong"

" _annyeong"_

Zitao pun memfokuskan segala nya ke jalanan. Walaupun pikiran tentang Yifan kerap hadir. Ia menghawatirkan pria itu. Pria yang ia cintai.

Setelah menempuh waktu yang tidak begitu lama, ia pun sampai di gedung apartemen yang cukup mewah itu. Ia berjalan masuk. Resepsionis yang biasa Zitao lihat pun masih setia bekerja di situ.

"annyeong nona Huang, sudah lama saya tidak melihat anda" sapa resepsionis itu dengan ramah

"aah iya memang sudah lama aku tidak mampir. Apa Yifan tadi keluar?"

"aah , saya belum melihat Tuan Wu keluar hari ini. Mungkin ia masih di kamarnya " jawab resepsionis itu dengan sopan.

"baiklah, aku pamit . annyeong"

"annyeong nona huang" setelah keduanya membungkuk, zitao bergegas menaiki lift hingga ke lantai 15 dimana Yifan tinggal. Di depan pintunya Zitao diam sebentar. Lalu memencet bell berkali kali. Tetap tidak ada jawaban

'aku selalu menggunakan tanggal ulangtahun mu sebagai passwordku . dimana pun dan apapun'

Zitao ingat perkataan Yifan .

Iapun mulai memencet tombol password dan ternyata berhasil! Langsung saja ia masuk ke dalam nya.

"Y-yifan…. Apakah kau di dalam?" ujar Zitao kesegala penjuru ruangan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Zitaopun memeriksa seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ke kamar Yifan, dapur, kamar tamu, bahkan di kamar mandi Yifan pun tidak ada. Zitao semakin khawatir kepada Yifan. Masalahnya, resepsionis bilang bahwa Yifan belum terlihat keluar dari pagi.

Seketika Zitao teringat pada satu hal.

Rooftop

Tempat favorit Yifan dan juga dirinya.

'Apa mungkin Yifan di sana?' batin nya. akhirnya Zitao pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rooftop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh tingginya sudah siap

Iapun mulai melemaskan otot otot di tubuhnya

Mata bak elang nya ia tutup perlahan

Dengan semilir angin menerpa helaian rambut nya

Hingga ia pun melemaskan semua tubuhnya

Dan membiarkan gravitasi menarik nya

Tubuh nya pun mulai merasa ringan

Iapun siap menghadapi apa saja yang ada dibawahnya

Tapi belum lama setelah ia menjatuh kan tubuhnya,

Seseorang sudah menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar

Sehingga tubuhnya yang hamper jatuh itu terguling ke belakang bersama tubuh sosok yang menarik nya dan berhenti dengan keadaan tubuh pria itu berada di bawah

Lengan kecil sosok itu memeluknya erat.

Kepalanya ditenggelamkan di dada pria itu.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIR KAN HAH?!" jerit sosok yang ternyata seorang gadis itu kepada pria yang ia dekap.

"…." pria itu hanya terdiam mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Wajah bingung nya kentara . tapi ia hanya diam membisu. Hanya memperhatikan gadis yang sekarang memeluknya.

"JAWAB AKU YIFAN?! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HINGGA KAU HAMPIR SAJA MATI KONYOL SEPERTI ITU BODOH?!" ujar gadis itu di posisi yang sama. Kepalanya tertunduk di dada bidang pria itu. Yifan menyadari isakan kecil gadis itu. Ia belum bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas.

Yifan pun perlahan mendudukan dirinya. Otomatis tubuh gadis itu mau tak mau ikut untuk bangkit. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan ,dengan gadis itu masih tertunduk dan terisak. Tangan nya masih setia memeluk tubuh pria itu. Yifan hanya menatapi gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Seperti senang, sedih dan juga kaget. Tangan dingin nya pun menyibak pelan suraian hitam yang menutupi wajah cantik nya. dan ia bisa melihat jelas sosok ,malaikat yang sangat ia cintai—Zitao. Wajah nya penuh air mata dan pipinya memerah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yifan membalas rengkuhan gadis itu dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajah nya di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"maaf…" hanya hal itu lah yang dapat Yifan bisikan kepada gadis tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras menerpa kota itu pada sore hari. Terlihat dari jendela apartemen lantai 15 itu. Suara angin bertiup pun terdengar cukup kencang. Tapi hal tersebut tidak mengangu kegiatan berpelukan kedua insan tersebut. Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka berdua berpelukan di sofa. Dengan si gadis—Zitao ,tertidur pulas di dalam pelukan pria itu. Jejak jejak air mata terlihat samar di pipinya. Sedangkan pria jangkung itu –Yifan hanya menatapi gadisnya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Dekapan nya pada tubuh gadis itu sangat erat, bagaikan tidak ingin terpisah dengan nya.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu mulai membuka mata nya perlahan. Wajah sayu khas bangun tidur terlihat. Hal pertama yang ia liat adalah wajah tampan Yifan nya. Senyum nya pun merekah. Tak berbeda dengan Zitao, Yifan juga tersenyum lembut. Perlahan , dikecupnya bibir merona Zitao. Tak hanya sekali namun berkali kali. Hingga kelamaan menjadi lumatan lembut tanpa nafsu. Kedua insan itu menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang selama ini tak tersalurkan karena garisan takdir. Hingga salah satu dari mereka menghentikan nya guna mengambil pasokan udara pernafasan.

"Kau tetap pergi besok?" Yifan membuka suara nya. sedangkan Zitao masih mengatur nafasnya. Zitao hanya mengangguk

"lalu… apa rencana orang tua mu akan tetap berjalan?" lanjut Yifan. Zitao terdiam sesaat. Ia tampak berfikir.

"entah lah. Tapi aku bisa bicarakan lagi dengan orang tua ku tentang kevin. Biasanya mereka menuruti apa yang aku ingin kan…." Zitao pun menatap manik mata Yifan yang dibalas juga oleh Yifan.

"lalu….. apa kah kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi…?" Yifan pun memelan kan suara nya. ia takut Zitao akan marah setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya di masa lalu. Tapi dugaan nya salah. Zitao malah tersenyum geli.

"apakah ini pernyataan cinta mu?" mereka berdua pun tertawa pelan.

"lalu apa jawaban mu nona manis?" goda Yifan

"hmm aku tidak tahu …" Jawaban Zitao cukup membuat Yifan bingung.

"apa kau masih meragukan ku karena kejadian setahun lalu?" Yifan pun mulai melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Zitao dengan serius. Sementara yang ditatap hanya menunduk.

"tidak ge….hanya saja…" Zitao menggantungkan kata kata nya

"hanya saja apa hmm?"

"hanya saja aku tidak kuat jika melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Belum lagi apa bila kita selalu berhubungan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu dengan mu ge, dan….. jika kau sedang kesusahan aku tidak bisa selalu disamping mu ge. Dan itu akan menyakitkan untuk mu dan diriku… you deserve a better person …..aku tidak mau menghubungi mu jika aku pergi. Karena…. Karena itu membuatku sangat merindukan mu " Zitao pun semakin menundukan wajah nya. Yifan pun meraih dagu Zitao dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"but I only need yo zi….." Ucapan Yifan yang dapat membuat Zitao bersemu. Tangan pria itu membelai lembut wajah nya. dahi nya saling menempel dan mata nya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"tapi itu akan membuatku terlalu rindu padamu. Itu akan membuat ku sulit. Dan kau juga pasti seperti itu . kau tidak akan bisa focus pada kegiatan mu apabila kau merindukan seseorang ge" Yifan pun meresapi apa yang dikatakan Zitao. Memang ucapan gadis itu benar .

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku….?" Tanya Yifan.

"uh…hmmm…aku…" Zitao bingung ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"bagaimana kalau kau bahagia disana? Dan kau tidak akan kembali karena kebahagiaan mu disana?" Yifan memotong perkataan Zitao.

"maka saat itu lah kau harus melupakan ku…." Ujar Zitao dengan lirih. Yifan menatap nya sendu. Apakah tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk mereka?

Yifan pun menghela nafas pelan. Ia menjauh kan wajah nya dari wajah Zitao.

"bagaimana aku bisa tahu kau bahagia atau tidak kalau kau saja tidak mau menghubungi mu zi?" ujar Yifan yang harus ekstra sabar menghadapi Zitao.

"mengirimkan mu surat?" ujar Zitao dengan polos nya

"seriously zi? Ini zaman modern kau bisa menggunakan ponsel mu untuk mengabariku"

"tapi kalau kita berhubungan di dunia maya, kita tidak bisa menahan untuk saling berbicara. Itu akan sulit untuk melupakan satu sama lain"

"aku tidak ingin melupakan mu zi!" suara Yifan meninggi

"tapi kau harus! Kau tidak bisa terjebak hanya pada diriku Yifan ge. Banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih baik"

"Yang terbaik bagiku hanyalah dirimu zi tidak ada yang lain!" Yifan bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkan Zitao.

"tidak ge, hal itu akan semakin membuat kita rumit. Kenapa kau keberatan jika aku pergi? Bukan kah kau sudah punya Luhan ?" ujar Zitao

"sudah berakhir. Aku hanya menginginkan mu zi." Yifan pun semakin frustasi.

"seberapapun kau menginginkan nya aku akan tetap pergi ge. Bahkan sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali" Yifan pun terbungkam dengan ucapan gadisnya. Zitao tidak akan kembali. Itulah alas an mengapa Zitao menolaknya. Perkataan gadis itu benar. Mereka akan tersakiti bila memaksakan nya.

Yifan pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah Zi. Aku akan menerima apapun yang terjadi dan mengikuti jalan takdir ku ini . mungkin memang kita ditakdirkan tidak bersama" Ujar Yifan pilu. Membuat Zitao yang mendengar nya meringis.

"maafkan aku ge. Aku bukan lah yang terbaik" Zitao pun menitikan setetes air mata. Yifan yang melihatnya langsung merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukan nya dan menghapus air mata nya.

"Tidak usah menangis zi. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau harus berbahagia disana. Dan kabari aku dengan surat mu itu" Ujar Yifan menenangkan Zitao. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengirimkan mu surat. Jika amplop yang ku kirim berwarna Merah, maka artinya aku berbahagia. Tapi jika amplop yang ku beri berwarna hitam, maka artinya aku memberikan kabar buruk" papar Zitao.

"hmm tidak buruk. Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan berbahagia? Apa kau menikah atau…?"

"berbahagia maksudku adalah aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan ku disana, dan juga aku sudah sukses disana. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah, apapun untuk mu" Yifan pun menerima apapun yang akan terjadi. Yang terpenting Zitao sudah mengingatnya . Walaupun suatu saat nanti hubungan mereka hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Terimakasih , Yifan ge" Zitao pun memeluk pria jangkung itu.

Yifan melirik jam tangan nya sekilas. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Ia pun menatap Zitao yang berada di pelukan nya.

"Ini sudah hamper malam. Apa kakak mu tidak mencarimu?" Tanya Yifan

"ah iya, aku harus pulang. Besok aku berangkat. Kau bisa mengantarku besok ge?" Pertanyaan Zitao membuat Yifan berfikir sejenak.

"Maaf Zi aku tidak bisa. Aku ada rapat penting" Ujar Yifan yang terdengar menyesal

"Tidak apa ge. Baiklah aku akan pulang ge"

"Akan aku antar kau ke parkiran."

Yifan pun mengambil mantel nya. Mereka berdua beranjak keluar apartemen menuju parkiran dimana Zitao memarkirkan mobilnya. Selama perjalan ke bawah, mereka hanya terdiam. Tangan keduanya bertautan. Entah siapa yang memulai. Zitao maupun Yifan tidak keberatan. Mungkin ini yang terakhir untuk mereka.

Sesampai nya di depan mobil Zitao, Yifan menahan lengan Zitao agar tidak dulu masuk kemobil.

"Boleh kah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?" Ujar Yifan

"Apa itu ge?"

"aku ingin memberimu salam perpisahaan"

"Itu bukan permintaan tapi penawaran ge" Kalimat Zitao cukup membuat keduanya tertawa pelan

Yifan pun memeluk tubuh Zitao erat. Lebih erat dari biasanya. Mengusap helaian rambut Zitau sembari menyesapi aroma tubuh nya yang pernah menjadi candu untuknya. Tapi sebentar lagi aroma ini tidak bisa ia hirup.

Zitao pun membalas pelukan nya tak kalah erat. Mengelus punggung kokoh Yifan dengan penuh kasih. Sesekali ia mengecup bibir merekah gadis itu.

Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua mata tajam milik Yifan.

Zitao menyadari nya ketika mereka mulai melepaskan pelukan. Gadis itupun mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis ge, Tuhan punya rencana lain untuk kita. Dan aku yakin dia memberikan kita yang terbaik." Ujar Zitao. Yifan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut .

"baiklah, jaga dirimu baik baik zi."

"Kau juga ge"

Bersamaan dengan itu Zitao masuk ke mobil nya. Ia menghidupkan mesin nya dan mulai berjalan pelan. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan nya kea rah Yifan yang juga melambaikan tangan nya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta bukan lah suatu yang dapat dipaksakan_

 _Cinta juga tidak harus bersama_

 _Segala penghalang menghadang_

 _Menghalangi setiap insan yang merasakan Cinta_

 _Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat_

 _Bahwa cinta ,_

 _merupakan ketulusan murni…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC or END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC aja yah hahaha

Halo readers! maaf ya update nya lama. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya gak jelas dan aneh juga alurnya yang kecepetan itu. di chap ini saya pake sedikit ide dari temen saya. jadi sedikit collab gt deh ya hehe. btw kalo misalkan ada cerita yang mirip atau adegan yang sama ((semoga aja sih gak ada)) itu murni ketidak sengajaan karena ff ini bener bener hasil saya dan bbrp ide temen saya. Dan makasih bgt buat semua readers yang udah meninggalkan jejak di reviews! it means a lot ! saya masih belom bisa bales review karena masalah koneksi. mungkin jika ada masalah ataupun ingin tanya tanya bisa PM ke saya yaa.

Mind to review again? review kalian berarti bagi saya

thank you!

seperti biasa, tolong ingatkan kalo ada typo ingetin saya 8')

-Usami Machiko-


	5. Chapter 5

Hi semua! Firstly, sorry for the late update :(

dan maaf bgt kalo makin gajelas ceritanya ya

selamat membaca!

.

.

.

 _Now you're leaving my side  
And I can't do anything to make you stay  
Love is saying goodbye  
Like a fool, I'm blankly standing here as you go_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN_**

Seoul, 17 Desember.

Langit yang mendung memang menciptakan suasana nyaman yang membuat setiap orang ingin bermalasan di dengan udara yang cukup dingin . Dengan secangkir coklat hangat dan cemilan yang memiliki rasa kayu manis sudah cukup nikmat. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda ini.

Tugas nya sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran, memaksa nya untuk masuk di hari terakhir nya sebelum libur panjang musim dingin.

Yifan—pemuda itu, berjalan cepat memasuki gedung kantor nya yang menjulang itu. Udara hangat langsung melingkupi tubuh tinggi nya. Jam makan siang sudah lama berakhir. Mungkin sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Tapi ia baru saja kembali ke kantor hanya sekedar mengambil barang barang nya lalu pulang ke apartemen nya. Semua pekerjaan nya telah usai. Ia segera mengemas barang barang nya untuk dibawa pulang.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yifan duduk bersandar di kursi nya dan terdiam. Memikir kan banyak hal termasuk memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada libur panjang yang akan membosankan.

TOK

TOK

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan nya. ia dapat melihat seorang office boy yang membawa sebuah trolley di depan pintu.

"masuk saja" Ujar Yifan.

"permisi tuan, apa kau ingin secangkir minuman hangat?" tawar office boy itu

"aku ingin coklat hangat tanpa gula yang berlebih" Yifan menegakan duduk nya.

"Baiklah tuan"

Tak lama kemudian office boy tersebut membawakan secangkir coklat hangat untuk Yifan. Yifan pun berterimakasih dan mempersilakan orang itu untuk keluar.

"oh iya tuan, ada surat untuk mu tadi pagi" Ujar office boy itu sambil mengambil surat yang ia taruh di bagian bawah trolley. Ia pun memberikan surat itu kepada Yifan.

"terimakasih"

"baiklah tuan saya pamit dulu" dan Yifan pun kembali sendiri di dalam ruangan nya.

Ia tergenun melihat surat yang ada di tangan nya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Senang, sedih, dan sesak. Itu lah yang ia rasakan ketika melihat surat berwarna merah yang berada di dalam genggaman nya. Ditatap nya surat itu nanar tanpa berkedip. Tak terasa setetes air mata mengaliri wajah tirus nya perlahan hingga jatuh ke atas surat itu.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm watching her walk away, She's far away from here  
Memories are fading until it disappears  
Will this go away after time passes?  
I remember the old times  
I remember you_

.

.

.

Gerakan kaki itu begitu tergesa dengan luapan emosi disetiap langkah nya. Tangan nya terkepal menahan emosi dan satu lagi menggenggam tas kerja nya. Dengan cepat ia menaiki lift menuju tempat sahabat nya tinggal. Langsung saja ia memencet bell apartemen itu berkali kali dengan tidak sabaran.

"YAA! SABAR LAH SEDIKIT"seru seseorang dari dalam. Pintu pun terbuka dengan cepat.

"Wu Yifan tidak bisa kah kau bersabar sedikit! Kau mengganggu—" Ucapan pria yang ia anggap sahabat itu terputus menatap keadaan sahabat nya.

Kacau. Itulah satu satu nya hal yang bisa mendeskripsikan nya. Pria bermarga Park itu tergenun menatap sahabat nya. Pakaian kerja nya yang tidak masuk ke celana dengan rapih, dasi nya longgar, tatapan matanya menyoratkan kehampaan serta kesedihan dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

Tanpa suara, Park Chanyeol—sahabat Yifan—merangkul sahabat nya itu dan membawanya masuk serta mendudukan nya di sofa ruang tamu nya.

"hey , apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Pandangan nya prihatin

"kau ingat perihal surat ?" ujar Yifan yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh nya ke sofa dengan perlahan. Tatapan nya tanpa arah menyiratkan kekosongan.

"surat yang mana?" Chanyeol pun bingung dibuatnya.

"gadis itu chan…" Chanyeol mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yifan lalu mengangguk .

"ada apa dengan surat maupun gadis itu?" Yifan tidak langsung menjawab nya. perlahan ia mengambil nafas dengan dalam lalu menghembuskan nya dengan isakan kecil. Lalu ia tertawa sendiri yang lebih mirip dengan tangisan.

"Yifan? Kau baik baik saja kan?" Chanyeol mulai khawatir dengan sahabat nya ini. Yifan kembali tidak menjawab nya. Ia malah merogoh tas kerja nya, mengambil sebuah amplop dari sana. Amplop merah yang cukup membuat

Chanyeol terkejut. Yifan menatap amplop itu dengan tatapan penuh luka.

"aku gagal, Chan . Penantian ku juga sia sia" ujar Yifan yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah bisikan. Langsung saja Chanyeol merangkul sahabat nya untuk menengkan nya.

"ssst , Yifan. Ini waktu nya merelakan nya. Dia sudah bahagia. Kau juga harus bahagia"

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia kalau kebahagiaan ku adalah dirinya?" Yifan menaikan intonasi bicaranya.

"hey hey, tenang Yif—"

"Dia bahagia di sana, dia bahagia! BAHAGIA! DAN IA BAHAGIA BUKAN BERSAMA KU! LALU AKU APA DI SINI!?"

"kau juga pasti bisa bahagia! Aku yakin kau bisa" Chanyeol mengusap punggung sahabatnya yang mulai terbawa emosi. Yifan sedikit demi sedikit mereda.

"apa memang aku tak pantas dengan nya?" ujar nya lirih. Pandangan nya kembali kosong.

"apa ini balasan dari tuhan untuk ku? Mengapa sekejam ini?" lanjut nya dengan nada yang pilu. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil kembali menenangkan Yifan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hening pun mendominasi apartemen itu. Hanya suara deru nafas yang terdengar.

"apa kau sudah membaca isinya , Yifan?" chanyeol dengan hati-hati memecah keheningan. Ia takut membuat Yifan kembali meluapkan emosi nya.

"melihat amplop itu saja membuat hati ku hancur , Chan. Membaca nya sama saja membuat nya menjadi kepingan yang berhamburan."

"baiklah , aku tidak memaksamu untuk membuka nya."

"Aku akan membuka nya jika aku merasa sudah pantas bersanding dengan nya lagi. Aku akan membukanya jika aku sudah cukup bahagia"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _And when the rain falls on my face_

 _I look around and on those days,_

 _I think of all the time I spent with you_

 _And our memories,_

 _I'll hide them in the drawer_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yifan pria itu. Pria yang gagah dan digemari banyak orang di sekitar nya. Pria yang lima tahun belakangan ini membangun karir nya dengan pesat dan membuat namanya melambung di kalangan pembisnis dan media masa. Bukan kah itu hebat? Tentu saja semua orang yang mendengar nya beranggapan seperti itu. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pria itu.

Seperti sekarang ini, pukul 12 tengah malam ia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya di ruang kerja pribadi yang terletak di kediaman nya. workaholic . seperti itulah Wu Yifan. Walaupun melelah kan, ia merasa cukup bahagia karena cita cita nya selama ini tewujud. Yaitu memiliki perusahaan bisnis miliknya sendiri. Menjadi jajaran nama nama orang yang berpengaruh dibidang nya.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Yifan merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Punggung nya terasa sakit karena sudah melewatkan beberapa jam duduk di kursi kesayangan nya. Iapun berdiri . merapihkan berkas berkas serta pekerjaan di meja nya yang baru saja ia selesaikan dan memasukan nya ke dalam laci besar yang berada di bawah meja nya.

Tapi sebelum ia menutup laci besar itu , ada suatu hal yang menarik perhatian nya. Benda itu terselip ditumpukan surat lama yang memang sengaja ia kumpulkan. Yifan menarik benda itu perlahan, takut amplop yang lain menjadi berantakan. Lalu membawanya kegenggaman nya. Amplop berwarna merah cerah. Amplop yang sejak lima tahun lalu tak pernah ia sentuh. Bahkan ia menolak untuk melihat amplop itu. Ia tatap amplop itu lama. Menimbang apakah ia harus membukanya atau tidak.

'mungkin ini sudah saat nya' batin nya untuk meyakin kan diri.

'Lagi pula itu sudah berlalu. Hanya masa lalu' Yifan pun tersenyum kecil. Tekad nya semakin kuat untuk membuka amplop itu. Perlahan jemari nya membuka segel amplop merah itu. Lalu mengeluarkan isinya.

Seketika tatapan nya kembali kosong dengan senyuman nya yang luntur bersama dengan jatuh nya amplop itu dari genggaman nya.

Bukan secarik kertas yang ia harapkan.

Tapi sebuah amplop sekelam malam

Sekelam helaian rambut serta kepingan obsidian indah yang dimiliki sosok itu.

.

.

.

.

.

END / TBC?

HI semua! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, dengan menbawa cerita kyk gini. Mana update nya lama bgt ya :( curhat dikit, kmrn itu emg hidup saya lg hectic dengan segala urusan gt ditambah laptop lg dibenerin jadi gabisa ngetik dl hehe. Maaf bgt ya. Dan terimakasih untuk semua review yang telah diberikan, insyallah kalo ada waktu dan fasilitas memadai, saya balasi satu satu.

Seperti biasa, mintaa maaf kalo ada typo karna saya hanya manusia yang tak luput dr typo. Tlg kalo ada yg fatal kasih tau atau mungkin bisa beri saya masukan lg via pm! Btw kmrn saya liat ada yg mau remake ff ini... Hmm tp saya gabisa pm karena pake guess gt. siapapun kamu mungkin boleh pm saya lbh dl yaa. Okay sekian cuap cuap nya sampai jumpa di update/ff selanjutnya!

-Usami Machiko-


	6. Chapter 6

**_You were always at the same place  
Waiting for me but I was gone ,_**

 ** _I was gone._**

 ** _That promise we made to be together forever no longer exists  
Sorry for not being able to protect you  
_**

 _Untuk Yifan,_

 _Aku tahu, kau terluka karena ku_

 _Aku tahu ,kau menanti surat pertama ku ini_

 _Aku tahu, kau sendirian menanti_

 _Ditengah kehampaan dan kesepian._

 _Apa kau hal itu pernah kurasakan sebelum nya._

 _Itu semua karena mu._

 _Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal melawati semua itu._

 _Karena semua itu untuk mu._

 _Yifan, bagaimana kabarmu ? aku harap kau lebih baik dari yang kuharapkan._

 _Sungguh, aku merindukan mu._

 _Apa aku layak jika aku begitu merindukan mu?_

 _Setelah perpisahan kita?_

 _Yifan, sesuai janjiku sebelum nya aku akan memberikan mu kabar._

 _Mungkin kau bingung mengapa ada dua amplop untuk surat ini_

 _Baiklah, akan kujelaskan._

 _Amplop merah , aku sangat bahagia disini._

 _Pada awalnya._

 _Memilik banyak teman, usaha ayah ku berkembang dengan cepat._

 _Menyenangkan bukan? Ia juga mengenalkan ku dengan Kevin._

 _Dan kau harus tahu! Perjodohan ku dengan pria itu dibatalkan!_

 _Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung dengan warna hitam. Kedua orang tua ku kecelakaan. Tuhan sudah memanggil mereka untuk beristirahat dengan tenang. Meninggalkan ku sendirian dengan saudara ku yang serakah di Negara yang asing bagiku. Mereka terus memperebutkan warisan ayah ku. Padahal jelas jelas itu tertulis untuk siapa. Xiumin Jie tidak tahu hal ini. Mereka menutupi ini semua darinya._

 _Ditengah kekacauan itu, keadaan fisik ku tidak bisa bertahan dan terus melemah. Penyakit jantung bawaan ini semakin memburuk._

 _Sekarang aku hanya bisa berbaring dan duduk di ranjang ku. Dengan segala pengobatan yang memuakan ini._

 _Aku sangat muak dengan semua ini._

 _Namun aku teringat kembali dengan mu._

 _Aku tak mengharapkan kau masih menerima ku_

 _Atas semua yang telah kulakukan_

 _Aku juga tak memaksamu untuk menerima gadis lemah sepertiku_

 _Aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku._

 _Dan aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui_

 _Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu_

 _Tak peduli pada masa lalu yang pernah kualami_

 _Selama nya rasa ini tak pernah berubah._

 _Yifan, aku tak berharap kau membalas suratku._

 _Aku juga tidak memaksa nya._

 _Namun jika hal itu terjadi, maka itu sudah saat nya._

 _Saat nya aku menyerah_

 _Karena saat ini kaulah harapan ku satu satu nya._

 _-Huang Zitao-_

Kertas berwarna coklat pudar itupun terjatuh . Disusul dengan dua lutut yang tersungkur di lantai. Tetesan air mata tak terbendung jatuh perlahan membasahi lantai dingin.

"ARRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH " teriakan pilu pemuda tampan itu menggema di seluruh rumah nya. Mengisi udara dingin malam yang semakin menusuk.

Tangisan penyesalan serta dingin nya malam menemani tubuh jangkung nya yang kini bergetar hebat dan terisak. Malam kelam yang semakin kelam.

.

.

.

Sore ini langit cukup mendung untuk musim panas. Mungkin karena musim panas akan berakhir. Yifan sedang berjalan jalan melepas penat di taman dekat kantornya. Dengan kemeja putih slim fit yang digulung , dasi yang longgar dan celana bahan yang ketat. Wajah nya terlihat lelah namun tak mengurangi wibawa sang pimpinan perusahaan. Tentu saja ia sendirian. Tidak ada siapa siapa yang bisa ia ajak lagi berkeliling taman.

Yifan mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku taman yang kosong. Matanya menatap sekeliling taman mengamati keadaan sekitar nya yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang bermain di ayunan dan kotak pasir, orang orang yang sedang bejalan santai dan beberapa ibu ibu yang berbincang.

Semilir angin meniup helaian rambut nya. Matanya tertutup perlahan. Ia suka sensasi ini. Membuat pikiran nya tenang dan sejenak beban nya pun terlupakan.

Ia kembali membuka matanya. Satu hal yang menjadi perhatian nya adalah gerobak es krim yang tak jauh darinya. Yifan beranjak untuk membeli es krim tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tak suka sesuatu yang manis. Namun ada suatu hal yang membuat nya ingin sekali membeli es krim itu. Iapun membeli es krim rasa Vanilla. Rasa kesukaan seseorang yang ia sangat sayangi. Yifan membalikan tubuh nya.

Ketika ia hendak memakan es krim tersebut, tiba tiba saja ada yang menarik narik ujung kemeja nya perlahan.

"Ahjussi…..ahjussi…." ujar seorang bocah laki laki dengan pipi tembam. Bocah itu memeluk boneka beruang yang berukuran sedang. Jejak air mata menghiasi muka nya yang menggemaskan itu.

" apa?" jawab Yifan dingin tanpa membungkuk. Yifan tidak menyukai anak kecil. Mendengar jawaban yang dingin dari Yifan, bocah tersebut mulai terisak dan menangis. Yifan yang kaget pun langsung membawa anak itu duduk di bangku terdekat lalu menenangkan nya.

"hey hey jangan menangis aku tidak bermaksud memarahi mu kok" ujar Yifan sambil mengelus surai hitam bocah itu.

"hiks…..aku takut ahjussi marah heunggg …" bocah itu masih menangis. Tangan yang satu nya mengusap usap mata nya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Yifan yang tak kehabisan akal menawar kan es krim nya kepada bocah itu.

"kalau kau berhenti menangis es krim ini seluruh nya untuk mu" rayu Yifan agar bocah itu berhenti menangis.

Isakan bocah itu mengecil . hanya tersisa sesegukan. Tangan mungil nya membersihkan sisa sisa air mata di wajah nya. Yifan tersenyum melihat bocah itu berhenti menangis. Langsung saja ia memberikan es krim nya ke bocah itu.

"Gomawo ahjussi…" Bocah itu melahap es krim nya perlahan. Yifan melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengelus surai bocah itu.

"Namaku Jongmin , ahjussi sendiri?"

"Aku Yifan. Kenapa kau sendiri di taman ini? Ini sudah sore"

"aku kehilangan eomma ku saat aku ingin mengejar bola ku. Pas aku kembali eomma sudah hilang" Jongmin kemali terisak.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi. Habis kan dulu es krim nya lalu kita cari eomma mu"

"Siap ahjussi! Terimakasih!" Jongmin pun menjadi riang lalu kembali melahap es krim nya hingga habis.

Setelah Jongmin menghabiskan es krim nya , Yifan membantu nya untuk mencari ibu dari bocah itu. Jongmin yang berada dalam gendongan Yifan memberikan arah di mana terakhir ia melihat ibu nya.

Setelah keliling cukup lama, Yifan memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar. Tubuh nya mulai lelah. Ia duduk di kursi dengan Jongmin di pangkuan nya. Tiba tiba saja Jongmin melompat lompat di pangkuan nya lalu berteriak.

"Itu Eomma! Ahjussi itu Eomma nya Jongmin!" seru bocah itu sambil menunjuk kearah seorang perempuan mungil yang terlihat panic dan di sebelah nya terdapat sosok pria yang sedang merangkulnya dan mengelus pundak nya.

"Ayo kita hampiri Eomma mu!" Yifan pun berlari dengan Jongmin di gendongan nya.

"Eomma Eomma!" Seru Jongmin sepanjang jalan. Wanita itu menoleh kea rah Jongmin. Langsung saja ia berlari menghampiri anak itu. Jongmin langsung saja melompat ke gendongan Ibu nya saat bertemu yang disambut hangat oleh wanita itu.

"YaTuhan Jongmin Eomma menghawatirkan mu" Ujar wanita itu. Pria di sebelahnya juga ikut memeluk anak itu dengan saying.

"Iya Eomma, Appa maafin Jongmin yang pergi gak bilang ke Eomma dulu"

Ujar bocah itu sambil menenggelam kan kepalanya ke pelukan ibu nya.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi ya Jongmin, ayo bilang terimakasih ke Ahjussi" Sambung Pria yang diketahui sebagai ayah dari Jongmin.

"oh iya terimakasih sudah menemani anakku—" Ucapan wanita itu terputus ketika melihat orang yang telah membantu anak nya. ia terdiam memandangi Yifan.

"Y-yifan?" Ujar wanita itu.

"Xiumin noona?" Yifan juga tidak kalah terkejut.

"emm baiklah terimakasih telah membantu anak ku, kami pamit dulu" Xiumin pun menjadi canggung. Ia bergegas meninggalkan Yifan beserta anak nya dan suami nya yaitu Jongdae. Yifan yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam. Sampai ia teringat sesuatu.

"Xiumin noona tunggu dulu!" Yifan mengejar Xiumin yang merupakan kakak dari Zitao. Iapun berlari lalu menghadang langkah Xiumin.

"Noona tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Yifan terengah

"Ada apa lagi ?" Jawab Xiumin

"Bagaimana keadaan Zitao?" Yifan bertanya dengan hati hati.

"memang nya kau masih peduli dengan adik ku?" jawab Xiumin ketus . Lalu ia kembali berjalan.

"n-noona ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"sudah lah aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun"

"noona! Aku baru membaca surat itu seminggu yang lalu!" Seru Yifan. Seketika Xiumin menghentikan langkah nya.

"Surat berwarna merah….? Bagaimana bisa….." Tanya Wanita itu. Yifan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"kau harus menjelaskan nya padaku" ujar Xiumin final.

.

.

.

Xiumin dan Yifan terlarut dalam kesunyian. Xiumin hanya dapat terdiam setelah mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Yifan. Ia sebenarnya kesal. Namun disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa kasihan terhadap orang terkasih adiknya ini. Wanita itu menghela nafas perlahan.

"Kau tahu…. Ini sangat terlambat" Ujar Xiumin lirih.

"Ya aku sangat tahu itu. Dan aku teramat menyesal"

"Kau tahu… Terakhir aku bertemu dengan nya 3 tahun yang lalu. Keadaan nya melemah. Zitao bersikeras pergi ke Eropa bersama dokter pribadi keluarga kami untuk menjalani pengobatan"

"Lalu bagaimana kabar nya sekarang?" Tanya Yifan. Hal itu sontak membuat air muka Xiumin menjadi sendu dan menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu…. Kami kehilangan kontak dan tidak ia tak pernah memberi kabar lagi semenjak ia berangkat ke Eropa."

"Ngomong ngomong dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Saat aku akhirnya tau kalau ayah dan ibu sudah tiada. Maka aku mengunjungi New York" Yifan hanya mengangguk mendengar nya.

"Andai aku tidak menjadi pengecut dan membuka surat itu lebih awal…." Ujar Yifan sedikit berbisik

"Sudah lah penyesalan tidak ada habisnya… Oh iya, kau harus melihat ini!" Xiumin berdiri lalu menaiki tangga di rumah nya. Yifan yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti langkah Xiumin menuju lantai atas tepat nya di kamar yang dulu ditempati Zitao. Wanita itu mengambil toples bening yang terisi penuh oleh gulungan kertas warna-warni berukuran kecil. Yifan menerima toples itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya pria itu

"Zitao memberikan nya kepadaku saat di New York. Ia meminta tolong untuk menyimpan ini di kamar nya. Tadinya toples ini untuk mu, tapi ia berfikir bahwa kau tidak akan mau menarima nya lagi" papar Xiumin. Yifan hanya tergenun menatap toples yang ada di tangan nya.

"Apa isi nya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan satu satu nya cara untuk mengetahui nya adalah dengan membukanya"

.

.

.

Yifan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju jendela besar rumah nya dan mendudukan diri disana. Menikmati hamparan bintang yang sedang ramai di langit malam. Kemudian menatap toples digenggaman nya dengan pandangan ragu. Apakah ia harus membuka nya?

Yifan memberanikan diri untuk membuka toples itu dan mengeluarkan salah satu gulungan kertas yang ada disana. Gulungan kertas itu berisi tulisan yang sangat ia kenal. Tulisan Zitao.

 _23 Mei 20xx_

 _Hari ini Yifan menemaniku belajar di perpustakan. Aku tahu ia sangat bosan tapi ia tetap bersikeras ingin menemaniku. Katanya ia tidak mau aku ditemani oleh Sehun. Hahaha_

Yifan menatap tulisan itu bingung. Sebuah catatan kecil yang menyerupai Diary. Ia mengambil beberapa gulungan lagi untuk membaca nya.

 _15 Juli 20xx_

 _Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Aku pergi ke Mud Festival bersama Yifan. Perjalanan jauh ku tidak sia sia! Walaupun awalnya menjijikan ternyata tidak seburuk kelihatan nya. Wahana Mud slide memang yang terbaik. Ditambah Yifan yang memeluk ku ketika kami meluncur ke bawah._

 _28 Oktober 20xx_

 _Yifan mengajaku untuk mengunjungi Busan International Fireworks Festival. Awal nya aku tidak mau karena aku tidak suka bising nya ledakan kembang api. Namun tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Kembang api nya sangat indah! Ditambah aku melihatnya bersama Yifan._

 _24 Desember 20xx_

 _Malam natal kuhabiskan seorang diri di apartemen ku. Xiumin jie sedang berbulan madu. Ayah ibu sedang ke Jepang. Tapi saat tengah malam Yifan datang membawakan ku kue jahe buatan ibu nya yang menjadi favorite ku! Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan berbincang dan meminum coklat hangat bersamanya. Entah mengapa semakin hari rasa cintaku pada nya semakin besar._

Air mata mengaliri pipi tirus Yifan. Ia tersenyum pilu melihat tulisan yang ada di dalam gulungan kertas itu. Bahu nya bergetar pelan. Kenangan nya bersama Zitao singgah kedalam pikiran nya dan memenuhi kepalanya nya. Yifan lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan merapihkan semua toples itu. Ia tidak ingin membaca nya untuk saat ini karena hal itu membuat nya semakin rindu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola! Hehe kembali lagi dengan saya di ff yang-tak-kunjung-selesai ini. Mehehe maaf ya baru sempet update. Sebenernya saya masih bingung disini mau memberi sad ending atau happy ending. Makanya dr kemarin kemarin saya gak lanjutin dulu ini ff karna masih bingung. Ff ini bakal selesai dalam 1 – 3 chapter lagi hehehe. Jadi para readers, kalau berkenan bisa vote di kolom review mau nya sad ending atau happy ending? Heheh .Btw Happy New Year! Gak kerasa udah setauhun semenjak saya mulai memposting cerita di ffn ini….Semoga dapet berkah di tahun ini! Semangat juga buat para pejuang KTS dan KT Fanfics! Saya tahu semakin hari supply kebutuhan akan Taoris kita menipis 8') So…. Mari kita lestarikan spesies pasangan naga dan panda yang hamper punah ini!

Mohon maaf jika ada typo atau kesalahan kata di dalam cerita ini.

Terimakasih!

-Usami Machiko-


	7. Chapter 7

**_There is a love I reminisce,_**

 ** _Like a seed_**

 ** _I've never sown._**

 ** _Or lips that I'm yet to kiss,_**

 ** _and eyes_**

 ** _not met my own._**

 ** _Hands that wrap around my wrists,_**

 ** _and arms_**

 ** _that feel like home._**

 ** _I wonder how it is I miss,_**

 ** _these things_**

 ** _I've never known._**

Yifan duduk bersandar di kursi penumpang pesawat yang sudah pesan. Kini ia akan berangkat ke Spanyol untuk urusan bisnis sekalian ia menjernihkan pikiran nya dengan berlibur. Ia akan mendatangi pertemuan dengan para CEO kelas dunia. Sungguh suatu kebanggaan baginya.

Penerbangan sudah ditempuh selama dua jam. Yifan tentunya merasa sangat bosan hanya duduk bersandar dan mendengar kan lagu dari headset nya. Ia pun teringat pada sesuatu. Yifan mengambil tas selempang nya dan mengambil sebuah toples. Ya, toples yang akhir akhir ini menjadi sahabatnya. Toples yang kadang membuat nya tesenyum, bahkan menangis pilu. Dibukanya toples itu dan ia baca gulungan kertas itu perlahan. Tak lupa memisahkan kertas kertas yang sudah ia baca ke sebuah plastik bening yang selalu ia siapkan.

 _3 Mei 20xx_

 _Yifan memang menyebalkan! Dia benar benar lupa akan hari ulangtahun ku! Bahkan hari ini masih tidak ingat. Apa kau benar benar melupakan ulangtahun ku atau memang sengaja dan pura pura kupa? Ughh menyebalkan_

 _6 Mei 20xx_

 _Yifan akhirnya mengingat ulang tahun ku setelah Chanyeol berkata blak blakan di depan kami. Ia meminta maaf walaupun hanya seadanya. Apa yang terjadi pada nya?_

 _29 Oktober 20xx_

 _Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun Yifan! Aku sudah membelikan nya Parfum. Memang ini terlalu cepat namun tak apa. Yang penting ia suka dengan harum nya!_

 _20 November 20xx_

 _Hubungan ku dan Yifan sudah kandas. Sungguh aku sangat sedih mengetahui bahwa Yifan lebih memilih cinta pertama nya yang dulu ia gilai ketimbang diriku yang selalu ada dan bersedia untuk nya? Tidak kah kau sadari disini aku mencintai mu dan menerimamu apa adanya , Yifan?_

 _27 November 20xx_

 _Apa pria itu sudah gila ingin mengenalkan ku dengan gadis yang ia sebut cinta pertama itu? Dan dengan lebih gila nya aku mengiyakan ajakan nya? Luka ku semakin perih bagaikan disiram air garam._

 _14 Februari 20xx_

 _Aku baru menemukan toples ini di gudang rumah ku di New York. Sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak menulis di gulungan kertas ini. Semua ini membuatku begitu merindukan Yifan. Aku belum sempat mengirimi nya surat, yaa karena aku baru sebentar di sini dan belum ada hal penting yang terjadi. Dan aku ingat ini adalah hari Valentine! Happy Valentine Yifan!_

 _Aku persembahkan lirik lagu ini untuk mu._

 ** _Yo no naci sino para quereros;_**

 ** _Mi alma os ha cortado a su dedida;_**

 ** _Por hábito del alma misma os quiero._**

 ** _Escrito está en mi alma vuestro gesto;_**

 ** _Yo lo leo tan solo que aun de vos_**

 ** _Me guardo enesto._**

 ** _Quanto tengo confiesso yo deveros;_**

 ** _Por vos naci, por vos tengo la vida,_**

 ** _Y por vos é de morir y por vos muero._**

 ** _I was born to love only you;_**

 ** _My soul has formed you to its measure;_**

 ** _I want you as a garment for my soul._**

 ** _Your very image is written on my soul;_**

 **** ** _Such indescribable intimacy_**

 ** _I hide even from you._**

 ** _All that I have, I owe to you;_**

 ** _For you I was born, for you I live,_**

 ** _For you I must die, and for you_**

 ** _I give my last breath._**

 ** _~ Garcilaso de la Vega (1503-1536)_**

 _Aku sangat ingin mendengarkan lagu ini bersama mu. Di tempat impian ku yaitu di Spanyol. Bukanya itu indah? Semoga hal ini bisa terkabul!_

Yifan tersenyum melihat gulungan kertas paling besar berwarna Pink itu. Matanya berkaca kaca. Tentunya ia menahan air mata nya. Andaikan Ia masih bersama Zitao, andaikan ia membaca surat itu lebih awal, andaikan ia tidak merusak ini semua dan masih bersama Zitao mungkin sekarang ia akan membawa Zitao ke Spanyol dan berlibur bersamanya. Mewujudkan apa yang gadis itu cita citakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari Yifan berada di Spanyol. 3 hari sudah ia menghabiskan waktu nya dengan berbagai pertemuan bersama para CEO. Hari ini adalah jadwal nya mengelilingi Spanyol seorang diri. Tentu saja ia berani . Destinasi pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah Granada. Kota indah yang menyegarkan mata. Situs yang pertama ia kunjungi adalah Alhambra. Situs penuh sejarah dimulai dari kekaisaran muslim hingga kristiani. Bangunan megah dengan arsitektur rumit bernuansa romantic . Tentunya Yifan, yang mencintai Seni sangat terpukau dengan segala ukiran di bangunan ini.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah Ibu Kota Andalusia yaitu Sevilla. Termasuk Kota terbesar di Spanyol yang memiliki banyak penduduk. Walaupun terkesan padat, Yifan tidak mengurungkan niat nya untuk mengunjungi Sevilla.

Setelah beberapa jam mengendarai mobil sewaan nya, Yifan akhirnya sampai di jantung Kota Sevilla . Saat ini keadaan kota terlihat lenggang. Tidak terlalu ramai sehingga Yifan bisa sedikit bersantai saat mengemudi. Ia sudah lelah mengemudi.

Namun, karena tidak focus, ia tidak sengaja menyerempet seorang pejalan kaki. Yifan yang kaget menepikan mobil nya dan menghampiri sang pejalan kaki yang terjatuh.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn'd see you" ujar Yifan yang membungkuk untuk meminta maaf dan membantu pria yang diserempetnya untuk berdiri.

"Yeah no problem, it was my fault for not cautious"

"No, it was my fault. Let me take you to the hospital. Your knees and arm are bleeding."

"No you don't need to do that sir I'm okay"

"Let me take you, because I feel really bad right now"

"well okay I'll go to the hospital with you"

Yifan pun mengantarkan pejalan kaki tersebut ke rumah sakit terdekat. Lalu membawa nya ke UGD. Selama luka lukanya diobati, Yifan mengurus administrasi pria itu. Tak lupa juga membayar nya.

Setelah hamper satu jam menunggu, pejalan kaki itu keluar dengan perban rapih yang sudah terpasang di lengan dan dengkul nya.

"Is it still hurt?" Yifan langsung menghampiri pria itu.

"No, it's better than before. Thank you very much" Pria itu membungkuk

"You're welcome, do you want me to take you home?"

"You don't need to do that . My son is on his way here."

"Okay sir, nice too meet you!" Mereka pun berjabat tangan lau berpisah. Yifan yang merasa lega kembali duduk di bangku rumah sakit. Ia merenggangkan tubuh nya sebentar. Baru saja tiba di Sevilla, ia sudah mendapatkan masalah. Untung saja pejalan kaki tadi tidak marah dan menuntut yang tidak tidak.

.

.

.

Yifan mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit . Suasana saat itu memang tergolong sepi. Tidak banyak pasien yang terlihat.

Yifan melihat ke ujung lorong dimana ia berada. Ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang mendorong kursi roda nya. Yang membuat Yifan tertarik, anak itu memiliki wajah Asia Timur yang sangat kental.

Melihat anak itu mendorong dengan susah payah karena tingginya yang tak mampu melewati kursi roda itu, Yifan menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Yifan dengan bahasa Cina. Bocah itu menoleh kaget melihat Yifan.

"Eh ? paman bisa bahasa Cina?" Bola mata nya yang melebar karena kaget, terlihat menggemaskan bagi Yifan.

"Ya, aku orang Cina tapi tinggal di Korea" Yifan mensejajarkan tubuh tinggi nya dengan sang bocah.

"Lalu paman sedang apa di sini?"

"Liburan. Jadi ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu? Kau sepertinya kesusahan membawa kursi roda ini"

"Ibu ku akan segera pulang dari sini. Namun kami hanya berdua. Jadi ia menyuruh ku untuk mengambilkan ini"

"Baiklah aku akan membantu mu. Kau mau naik di kursi roda atau berjalan?" Yifan pun mengambil alih kursi roda tersebut.

"Naik saja! Aku belum pernah mencoba nya hehehe" Yifan pun mendudukan anak itu. Lalu berjalan memasuki lift. Seperti yang diarahkan bocah tersebut.

Di dalam lift ia mengajak bocah itu untuk berbicara.

"Jadi nama mu siapa? Dan berapa Umurmu?" Tanya Yifan pada bocah yang sekarang sedang asyik memainkan jemari nya.

"Namaku Kevin dan umurku 6 tahun. Paman sendiri?"

"Nama ku Yifan. Kau tak perlu tahu umurku karna pasti nya aku sudah tua haha"

"Tidak kok paman terlihat muda dan tampan seperti pria idaman ibuku haha"

Yifan hanya tertawa mendengar nya.

Lift pun berhenti di lantai 7. Yifan keluar dari sana sambil mendorong kursi roda nya dengan arahan dari Kevin.

"Ibu mu memang nya sakit apa?" Tanya Yifan ketika mereka sudah mendekati kamar tujuan nya.

"aku tidak tahu. Kemarin keadaan nya lemah. Yang kutahu hanya dia memiliki penyakit jantung" Yifan hanya mengangguk paham.

Sesampai nya di depan kamar yang dituju, Kevin berdiri dan membuka pintu nya.

"Mom Kevin datang! Paman ini membantu ku membawa kursi roda" Seru anak itu ketika memasuki kamar ibu nya.

Yifan terus mendorong kursi roda nya masuk. Ia dapat melihat sesosok wanita yang duduk di satu satu nya ranjang di kamar itu. Wanita itu sedang memakan apel. Yifan tidak dapat melihat jelas wajab nya karena dari samping dan rambut hitam legam nya menutupi setengah wajah nya.

"berterimakasih lah pada paman itu , sayang" Wanita itu masih setia mengunyah apel merah darah yang menggiurkan itu. Sedangkan Kevin berlari menuju Yifan.

"Terimakasih paman Yifan!" seru Kevin.

Wanita itu tiba tiba saja menoleh hingga helaian rambut nya tersibak. Apel merah di genggaman nya terjatuh dan menggelinding menjauhi tubuh nya.

Yifan tak kalah terkejutnya dengan wanita itu.

"Zitao….."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halo semua! Maaf nih lama update nya soalnya aku lagi sibuk dengan segala urusan irl ku. Ehehehe maaf juga kalo mungkin kependekan. Ini lama karena kemarin aku udh ngetik 2 chapter tapi menurut ku kurang oke. Jadi nya ku ulang lagi hehe. Maaf yaa. Makasih banget buat semua yang masih ngikutin. Maaf juga kalo misalnya mulai bosan. Maaf juga kalo ada typo.

Kemarin aku ngerasain sesuatu yang sedih yg bikin aku inget sama Taoris. Entah lah apapun yg berbau Taoris gak pernah berjalan lencar di aku. Entah itu RP, FF, real taoris nya, dll. Kadang sedih ultimate otp ku skrg kaya gini. Duh kujadi baper.

Yaudah , sekian dari ku

Kritik dan saran serta review dari kalian sangat membantu loh hehe.

Terimakasih

-Usami Machiko-


	8. Chapter 8

Langit sore itu tergolong mendung. Sebagian besar orang memilih untuk menikmati teduh nya langit di luar ruangan dan menghidup udara yang sejuk. Namun tidak dengan ketiga orang ini. Mereka terlihat sedang berada di kediaman minimalis milik keluarga Huang.

"Paman ingin minum apa? Biar kevin buatkan" Ujar bocah itu sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Namun sang ibu menghalangi nya dan menyuruh nya untuk duduk saja. Kevin menuruti apa kata ibu nya. Sedangkan Zitao melangkah menuju dapur. Sedangkan Kevin duduk tenang di sebelah Yifan tanpa suara.

"Kau tinggal berdua saja dengan ibumu?" Yifan memulai pembicaraan untuk mengurangi kecanggungan antara mereka karena Kevin tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara sejak ia duduk disebelah nya.

"Iyaa hanya berdua namun teman-teman Mommy sering menginap disini. Terutama Paman Zhoumi dan Bibi Qian." Ujar anak itu tanpa melihat kearah Yifan. Bocah itu lebih memilih untuk memandangi ujung kaki nya ketimbang melihat kea rah Yifan.

Perlahan tangan Yifan terangkat untuk mengelus surai arang anak itu dengan sayang. Dielus nya surai itu dengan lembut , membuat pemilik nya mendongakan kepala.

"Ada apa paman?" Ujar suara halus khas anak kecil itu.

"Tidak apa apa, kau mengingatkan ku kepada keponakan ku" Kevin pun hanya mengangguk.

Sebetul nya Yifan masih tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Menyerempat orang dan mengantarkan korban nya ke rumah sakit lalu membantu seorang anak dan berakhir bertemu Zitao yang ternyata merupakan Ibu dari anak itu. Fakta yang cukup menyesakan adalah, Zitao sudah memiliki anak. Membuat nya seperti kehilangan harapan yang menuntun nya ke arah keputus asaan. Walaupun sedari tadi ia tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaan nya dihadapan kedua orang itu.

"Ini untuk mu" Ujar sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan nya. Itu suara Zitao yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi 3 buah cangkir. Wanita itu memberikan nya secangkir cairan hitam pekat yang dapat ia identifikasikan sebagai Americano. Kopi kesukaan nya. Hati nya terasa sejuk mengetahui Zitao masih mengingat minuman kesukaan nya hingga sekarang.

"Kevin, tidak apa jika kau menunggu di kamar? Ada yang ingin Mommy bicarakan dengan paman ini" Ujar Zitao setelah memberi segelas cokelat hangat kepada Kevin. Disertai kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala bocah manis itu.

"Tidak apa mommy" Setelah itu pun Kevin beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar nya berada.

Selepas kepergian Kevin, Zitao mendudukan diri nya di sofa. Sofa yang sama dengan Yifan. Hanya saja mereka berdua saling menduduki kedua ujung sofa kekosongan sarat akan kehampaan diantara kedua insan tersebut. Zitao sengaja mencondong kan tubuh nya ke arah Yifan, agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan pria yang amat ia rindukan.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?" Suara lembut wanita itu mengalun indah menyapa pengindraan Yifan. Ia sungguh merindukan suara ini.

Yifan lalu mengarahkan tubuh nya menghadap Zitao, agar ia dapat lebih jelas menatap wajah malaikat wanita itu. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini." Ucap nya lalu menyunggingkan senyuman nya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?" lanjutnya lagi.

Zitao tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kedua mata Yifan sebelum menjawab nya. "Aku baik. Namun pernah lebih baik dari ini" Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan nya. Menerawang ke atas langit langit rumah nya seakan ada suatu hal yang menarik di atas sana.

"Mengapa seperti itu?" Yifan yang tak mengerti akan maksud Zitao akhirnya bertanya.

Masih. Gadis itu masih saja menatap kea rah langit. Lalu terkikik perlahan. Membuat Yifan menyeritkan dahi nya. "Aku tak mengerti" Gumam pria itu.

Zitao menghela nafas sebelum menjawab nya.

"Ya, aku pernah lebih baik dari kali ini. Namun itu bertahun tahun lalu. Ketika aku berada di dalam rengkuhan mu tanpa ada apapun yang dapat menghalangi kita" Jawab wanita itu. Senyuman lembutnya kini berubah menjadi senyuman yang sarat akan kesedihan. Dengan tatapan yang kosong menatap ke langit-langit , membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Sejujurnya, Zitao sangat ingin menatap ke dalam kedua kepingan mata Yifan. Namun, melakukan hal itu hanya membuat nya semakin sakit. Bahkan bisa saja air mata nya tidak terbendung.

Yifan hanya terdiam mencerna apa yang malaikatnya ucapkan. Ia tidak tuli, dan ia tidak juga bodoh. Ia mendengar dan mengerti dengan jelas apa yang Zitao bicarakan. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus merespon nya seperti apa. Segala hal berkecamuk di dalam hati dan pikiran nya. Segala yang selama ini ia pendam ingin keluar. Namun ia terlalu bingung harus memulai nya dari mana.

"Dan sekarang seperti nya kau jauh lebih baik ketimbang dulu ya, _Gege_?" Zitao pun menoleh. Menatap wajah pria di sebelahnya yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap nya.

"Ya. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang" Jawab nya singkat. Zitao hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Gadis itu menyesali harapan nya yang terlalu tinggi. Seharus nya ia sudah tau, Yifan tak akan kembali padanya setelah ia tidak pernah membalas surat nya hingga kini.

Zitao baru saja berniat untuk berdiri, ketika suara Yifan menginterupsinya. "Aku jauh merasa lebih baik sekarang. Karena, beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku menderita. Dunia ku runtuh dan hilang. Ketika aku mengikuti cahaya untuk menemukan jalan keluar, di situ lah aku tahu. Bahwa aku yang menghancurkan dunia ku sendiri. Aku merusak nya ."

Zitao tergenung dengan ucapan pria itu. Kepingan obsidian nya semakin lekat menatap kepingan milik Yifan. Menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan pria itu tanpa terkecuali.

Yifan memberi senyum kecil dan membalas tatapan dalam Zitao sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu mengapa aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang? Karena aku membuang semua ego ku dan tetap mengikuti cahaya. Aku mempercayai cahaya itu. Hingga akhirnya kini aku berhasil menemukan dunia ku kembali. Dan kini ia sedang berada tepat di hadapan ku"

Lelehan air mata tidak dapat Zitao bendung lagi. Air matanya terus mengalir, walaupun bibir manis nya menyunggingkan senyum yang amat manis bagi Yifan. "Tidak kah kau merindukan ku Zitao?" lirih pria itu yang dihadiahi terjangan wanita di hadapan nya.

Zitao menghambur untuk memeluk Yifan. Pelukan yang ia rindukan selama ini. Yifan membalas pelukan nya tak kalah erat. Menenggelamkan wajah nya ke dalam perpotongan leher milih Zitao. Menyesap aroma khas gadis itu dalam. Aroma yang selalu menjadi candunya. Bahkan aroma gadis itu tidak berubah hingga sekarang.

"Aku merindukan mu. Sampai aku terlihat bodoh" Gumam Zitao di dalam pelukan Yifan.

"Aku bahkan merindukan mu sampai aku menjadi gila" Kedua nya pun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Yifan. Namun tawa nya tak bertahan lama. Yifan tiba tiba menjadi murung. Ia pun melepas kan pelukan nya. Zitao hanya menyeritkan dahi nya dan menatap lekat kedua manik Yifan.

"Ada apa?" Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya sarat akan kebingungan.

"Tapi bukanya aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi? Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi pendampingmu kan?" Yifan pun tersenyum lirih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Zitao malah semakin kebingungan.

"Kevin…bagaimana…." Zitao mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Yifan.

"Kau pasti memikirkan ayah dari kevin?" Sejurus saja Zitao sudah bisa menebak apa yang Yifan maksud. Sedangkan pria itu hanya membisu dan mengangguk.

"Kau ingat Kevin yang dulu? Yang sempat akan dijodohkan dengan ku?" Yifan hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi…. Kau dan Kevin—"

"Tidak, aku dan Kevin hanya sahabat. Kevin menikah dengan gadis lain. Istrinya melahirkan anak itu, namun nyawa nya tak tertolong saat proses persalinan" Zitao menerawang ke dalam masa lalu. Masa lalu yang membuat nya cukup merasa sedih.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah nya?"

"Kevin…. Bunuh diri" Zitao pun menunduk. Menahan lelehan air mata yang selalu muncul ketika ia mengingat mendiang sahabatnya. Yifan yang melihat itu merengkuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukan hangat nya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membawa luka lama" ujar Yifan.

"Sebagai sahabat, aku hanya ingin membantu nya. Aku mengangkat anak nya lalu kuberi nama Kevin juga" tutur wanita itu. Yifan sangat tersentuh. Selain paras yang cantik, Zitao memiliki hati yang murni.

Yifan semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya. Begitu pula Zitao.

"Aku tak salah pilih" gumam Yifan.

"Zi…" Yifan pun bangkit dan bersimpuh di depan Zitao sambil menggenggam kedua tangan wanita itu. Mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut seakan Zitao adalah sesuatu yang rapuh.

"Berikan aku kesempatan terakhir untuk memiliki mu. Maafkan segala kebodohan ku di masa lalu….. Zi ….Kumohon" Gumam Yifan sambil terus menggenggam tangan Zitao. Kepala nya tertunduk seakan memohon dengan sangat kepada Zitao.

"Kau bahkan enggan membalas surat ku, _Ge…_."

"Tidak Zi, itu semua kesalah pahaman. Aku tidak berani membuka surat mu saat itu. Karena ku pikir kau sudah bahagia dan tidak membutuhkan ku lagi"

Yifan menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan nya. "Aku baru membuka nya setahun yang lalu….. Aku menyesal telah menjadi pengecut" Yifan semakin menundukan wajah nya.

Zitao tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia memang kecewa mengetahui Yifan tidak membalas surat nya saat itu. Namun ternyata yang terjadi di luar dugaan nya selama ini. Yifan masih lah Yifan yang dulu. Yifan yang selalu mencintainya. Begitu pula Zitao. Zitao yang selalu mencintai Yifan tidak peduli sebagaimana pria itu menyakitinya.

"Zi…..Kumohon…Aku mencintaimu. " Kali ini Yifan tidak main-main. Ia bahkan bersujud di kaki Zitao. Wanita itu terkejut dan langsung menunduk. Memegang bahu pria itu dan menuntun nya untuk kembali duduk seperti biasa.

"Kau tak perlu bersujud seperti itu, _Gege…."_

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau kembali padaku"

"Tak perlu kau minta pun aku bersedia….." Ujar Zitao. Kedua insan itu kembali berpelukan hangat.

"Apa kah kau lupa? **Aku mencintai mu lebih dalam. Bahkan terlalu dalam, sampai aku lupa cara mencintai diriku sendiri**." Gumam wanita itu seraya melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

Perlahan , Yifan mulai menghapus jarak diantara kedua wajah mereka. Mengecup bibir manis malaikat yang selama ini ia rindukan. Melumat nya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh sayang. Zitao pun membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan orang tercintanya. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan di bibirnya. Kedua tangan nya disampirkan di pundak gagah Yifan. Pundak yang selalu ia dambakan untuk menjadi sandaran nya.

Sore itu, kedua insan yang lama terpisah kembali dipertemukan di dalam jalur takdirnya. Saling menyalurkan kerinduan yang bertahun tahun mereka pendam, kasih sayang yang selama ini tertunda, dan rasa cinta yang teramat besar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Love will find the way_

 _._

 _._

END

Hallooo! Akhirnya FF ku yang ini kelar. Huhuhu setelah sempat kehilangan feeling sama cerita ini, akhirnya saya bisa kembali dan menyelesaikan cerita ini hehehe. Wah gak kerasa ya udah lama kita bersama cerita ini dan akhirnya selesai juga. (Ini mah karena authornya aja yg lelet update). Dan satu hal yang bikin diriku semangat menyelesaikan cerita ini.(Sedikit curcol) Saya lagi bener-bener buntu , nyari insprasi malah kebikin cerita dan plot lain. Sampe akhirnya saya buka ffn dan baca ulang cerita saya sendiri dari Gloom sampai Loser yang chapter lalu. Terus saya bacain satu-satu review nya (lagi). Dan ternyata selama ini ada beberapa review kelewat dan pas saya baca lagi itu langsung bikin mood saya nulis langsung naik drastic. So, big thanks to all readers who always leave some review in my story. Dan yang belum, gapapa! Saya slow kok sama yang silent pun. Yang penting ada yang baca. Walaupunm lebih bagus kalo ngasih review. Karena dari review, saya bisa tahu harapan kalian terhadap cerita yang saya bangun seperti apa dan saya akan berusaha membuat cerita yang sesuai harapan kalian namun diselipkan kejutan-kejutan menarik biar kalian juga seneng membacanya hehe.

Yah baiklah, selesai sudah perjumpaan kita di ff LOSER ini. Jika ada kesalahan kata yang disengaja maupun tidak, mohon maafkan saya. Sampai jumpa di cerita lain nya!

Big thanks to all readers yang udah ninggalin komen dari jaman Gloom sampai LOSER:

MyNameIsHuang; Fujofujolin; nunna aj; taona39; Ammi Gummy; PreciousPanda; Baby niz 137; Dande Liona; Aiko Vallery; DBSJYJ; LVenge; celindazifan; Violet Meh; VampireDPS; Bukan princess syahrini ((YOU ARE DOPE!xoxo)) ;princess kristao; taotao; KTS; KTHS69; Yasota; Shiho's; annisakkamjong; Huang Minseok; dichanbaek; wu zifan; anis. ; lyla; aldif.63; ariviavina6; hztao; Xyln; Kirei Thelittlethieves; Munraito Yami; KissKris; RDRD ChanBaek; Zitao Jiejie; fani; Roxanne Jung ;Rich L. Khalifah;Dy Huang; PrincessZitao; sandxz14; Huang Panda; YuRhachan; HUANGYUE; ;KrisTaoTao; Jyesika68; stalbaeks; Shiho; SkywavesAndYou; WUZiHyunKTS; marchtaotao; kasihgwnama; chikari; koyuki;junghyema; KTSCHS; Peach Prince; PanPanda; key; zee nicky;4shizun; baby panda; taoxxxtao; tukang rusuh; shaL; ShinJiWoo920202; cumasehun; safitri676; zakurafrezee; TKsit; SFA30; coffe507; dan readers lain yang mungkin tdk tersebut.

Salam hangat untuk para KTS!

-Aesthoxis-


End file.
